The Magic of Wonderland
by Marykim20
Summary: One year has passed since Alice's return home. Somehow she's lost all her memories about Underland. And now her life is going to take a new turn. But a certain accident ruins all her plans and changes her life completely.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: Storm

**The Magic of Wonderland.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Alice Kingsleigh/Tarrant Hightopp**

**Summary: One year has passed since Alice's return home. Somehow she's lost all her memories about Underland. And now her life is going to take a new turn. But a certain accident ruins all her plans and changes her life completely. Will she recall all her adventures in Wonderland? And how is she going to cope with a new challenge waiting for her?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland. If I did, the Hatter would have kissed Alice on the balcony. **

**A/N: Well, this is my first fanfiction ever, so please be nice. Besides, English is my second language, therefore my spelling and grammar may be incorrect sometimes. Is there anybody who wants to be my beta? **

* * *

**Prologue.**

The sky was reflecting warm colors of the sun which was setting down. Trees were swinging under the blow of the wind. Now you could see several faint stars. It was becoming darker with every minute. And dusk has finally fallen.

It was very silent there. It seemed like it was the best time to go outside far from your home and be alone at least for the time being. '_It is fun to lie on the grass and watch stars becoming brighter'._

There was a small residence in the suburbs of London. There was light in the windows and sometimes you could see shadows wandering inside the house. These people were preparing for the coming night.

Suddenly there was a _crack _and the back door was carefully opened. It was a girl and she was standing on the back porch now. She closed the door and silently tip-toed down on the ground. When she was there she ran as fast as she could. The wind was blowing in her face and she wanted to cry in happiness, for it was an amazing feeling. She felt free… almost.

In a minute she reached her destination. She was on the glade which she'd noticed long before. It was truly a beautiful place. Particularly at night.

She sighed and sat on the grass. The moon appeared in the sky. Everything was so peaceful. The only noises were from the wind and some night-insects. And somehow she felt no worry. She closed her eyes and lay on the back.

Her name was Alice and now she was smiling because of scent of flowers which reached her nostrils was really wonderful. Right now Alice felt a déjà-vu. The scent was so familiar. And for a moment she had a flash of memory: lots of cherry trees, their petals flying in the air under the warm wind. But Alice couldn't recall where she could have possibly had it from.

"Tomorrow. Itwill happen tomorrow," she whispered and felt tears streaming down her face, "I promised my mother and I _never _break promises!"

Something stung her heart and Alice felt something missing. She couldn't understand what it was, so she felt very uneasy now. It happens sometimes when you want to remember one thing, but you can't.

Alice sighed with irritation. '_What is troubling me so much? Why can't I recall this memory?'_

So she was lying on the grass watching stars and thinking about her future. What is to happen to her? And most of all what will happen tomorrow? Of course, she knew. And it scared her even more.

**Chapter 1: Storm.**

The weather was awful. No, there was no rain, no strong wind and _that _was a problem. It was very hot, although thick clouds were covering the sky. No one could believe that the previous day had been just perfect.

A lonely carriage was driving on the road. There were two women in the carriage: Alice and her mother. They were heading for the wedding, which was held in the rich residence. Although Alice wasn't quite happy to go there. After all, it was _her _wedding.

"I'm afraid we'll have to hold the ceremony inside," her mother said, "It is very hot today so it will be difficult to us to stand in our corsets and stockings outside. And no, I won't allow you to not wear them."

"But why should I? I don't like them," Alice answered sadly.

Helen Kingsley just shook her head and said nothing.

Alice had decided to prepare for the ceremony in her fiancé's residence. She hadn't wanted to stay in her home, it had been too painful. So she carried her dress and other items with her to prepare for the wedding there, at Highmore residence.

When they stopped, Alice was the first one to come out of the carriage. She sighed and gasped, for the air was pretty hot. _'What has happened to the weather,' _she thought.

"Here is the bride!" someone sang.

Alice turned and saw Mrs. Highmore, who was hurrying towards her.

"I'm happy to see you, Alice," the woman embraced her.

Alice embraced her back and smiled. '_There _are _some pleasant persons left in this world.'_

They broke apart. And at that moment a single drop fell on the girl's shoulder. Alice looked up and another drop fell down on her cheek.

"It seems like we will have to hold the ceremony inside," Helen observed.

"You're right," Mrs. Highmore responded, "I have to go to tell servants about that. Oh, and Alice, Andrew is waiting for you. He will escort you to your room. Go, find him." And she went away.

Alice turned around trying to spot her fiancé. Finally she saw him and hesitantly moved towards him.

He noticed her as well and waved her to come closer.

"It's a big day," he said and smiled to her.

Alice nodded. "Will you escort me to my room? I must change and prepare for the… ceremony."

"Of course I will."

The rain was becoming more intense. So they had to hurry. Andrew escorted her to the room, and when she was going to come in, he grabbed her wrist, tugged to him closer and hugged the girl.

"Why are you so sad, Alice? You think you will be miserable? I promise I will do _anything _for you. I'll never, _ever _make you suffer. Our marriage won't be a burden to you. I promise, you will be happy with me. I love you." He kissed her forehead and released her.

"Thank you" Alice whispered, turned around and walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

Alice sank to the floor, her back against the closed door, and silently cried, hoping that no one heard her.

* * *

Alice was standing in front of the looking-glass in her wedding dress and silently watching her servant tying her hair into a bun. The servant left some of her locks hanging freely, but Alice didn't like it at all.

"Why can't I go there with loose hair?" Alice asked annoyingly.

The servant gaped at her. "Why, Miss, your hair is absolutely stunning and beautiful. But you should follow the rules. It's improper to appear on your own wedding with loose hair! Besides, you should wear a corset and stockings."

Alice dramatically turned face to face with the servant. "But I feel so constrained in them! I just want to feel _free!_"

"Miss Kingsleigh, you are getting married. You will be anything but free now."

The girl sighed and once again turned towards the looking-glass. Oh, how she hated all this idea of marriage. She didn't love Andrew. But she had to marry him. The idea to expand the trading company hadn't worked. So Alice had returned home from her voyage to China in half a year. Everything had been fine at first, but several weeks ago some ill-wisher had accused her family of not paying him debts. Even though there had never been any debts, her family hadn't been able to convince the judge (Alice suspected that that person had had good relations with the judge). They hadn't succeeded in winning the case. The only way to have enough money had been to be married to a rich man. And luckily Andrew Highmore, Alice's friend since childhood, had proposed to her. Alice had cried a lot, but still accepted the offer. She liked Andrew. But he was her friend, nothing more. Although _he _has been seemingly in love with her for a long time.

Andrew wasn't that bad. He was of medium-height, had fine body, brown hair and hazel eyes (but a bit darker than Alice's). Many girls had crush on him. Maybe even Alice could call him handsome. But she wouldn't do that. He was a friend to her, after all, despite their current status as to-be-soon-married.

But Alice knew that she had to do it. After all, the marriage would save her family. And she didn't believe that she would ever love someone. She was twenty, and has never experienced _those _feelings to anyone.

"You are ready, Miss," the servant said, adjusting one last strand of her hair. "I will tell your mother, that they can start the ceremony. Good luck, Miss Kingsleigh."

"Yes," Alice whispered watching herself in the mirror.

The servant left. Alice threw a glance towards the door and turned to face her reflection again. There was a _woman. _Mature woman was eyeing her from the glass. But there was something missing in her eyes.

'_Muchness,' _the word suddenly appeared in her mind. It was a strange word, but Alice could swear that she had heard it… once. _'Perhaps, in a dream?' _She shook her head. _'No. I must stop it. I dream up strange creatures, strange words and strange places. I'm getting married. That's the end of childhood.' _She felt something stung her heart, but she ignored it.

She looked out the window. It was raining heavily; sometimes you could see lighting and thunder. The wind was so strong that the trees in the garden were swaying like the grass. There was an old tall tree outside that was swaying and creaking profusely.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Alice? Are you here?"

"Yes," Alice answered.

Her mother opened the door and came into the room. She spotted her daughter standing in fromt of the mirror and approached her.

"You're gorgeous," she smiled, "Please, Alice, don't be sad about it. I know how you feel. But we must do it. Besides, Andrew is a handsome young man, who truly loves you. He will care about you. You won't be miserable."

Alice turned to the mirror again. But now she noticed something strange. For a moment there was flash of green in the glass. It looked as if there was a pair of glowing eyes. Alice shook her head and looked at her mother. But obviously her mother didn't notice it. Then the girl looked in the mirror again, but there was nothing in it. _'Illusions? Curiouser and curiouser. I'm almost twenty one, and I'm already going mad. Great._

Something caught her eye again. But now it wasn't flash of light in the mirror. It was a blue butterfly, which was sitting on the frame of the glass. _'How'd it get there?'_

"Alice. The ceremony begins in five minutes. Brace yourself and go down. I will wait you in the foyer." And Helen left the room.

The girl came closer to the mirror and thoroughly examined the blue butterfly. It was sitting motionlessly and watching the girl back. Only sometimes it was slightly moving the wings.

"How did you get there?" Alice asked.

She raised her hand towards the butterfly and the insect obediently crawled on her finger. The girl brought the butterfly to her eyes and the actions of the insect surprised her. The butterfly was actually _frowning _at her. _'But butterflies don't _frown _at anyone. They just can't. Put it out of your mind!'_

Suddenly the butterfly took off her hand and headed towards the mirror's frame. The insect sat onto it and continued watching the girl from the frame.

Alice smiled, turned to the right and headed towards the sofa not far from the looking-glass. She sat onto it and buried her face in her palms. Oh, how she wanted to cry. But nothing is ever accomplished with tears.

Someone knocked at the door. She raised her head and stared at the newcomer.

"Alice?"

She abruptly stood on her feet. "Andrew?"

"Why you're still here? I thought you'd changed your mind and run away." He moved towards her.

"Andrew. It's a bad sign to see the bride before the ceremony."

"I don't care. Besides, the ceremony has already begun. I can see you now."

Alice took a step back. Suddenly there was a bright light outside the window. They watched the lighting struck the old tree. Instantly, it began to burn. There was a loud creak and the old tree began to fall towards the house. Alice ran out of the way and in a moment the tree fell through the roof right into her room.

It fell, burning profusely, right between her and Andrew. Now Alice had no way to escape.

"Alice!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope it wasn't that bad. Please tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2: Through the looking glass

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Alice Kingsleigh/Tarrant Hightopp**

**Summary: One year has passed since Alice's return home. Somehow she's lost all her memories about Underland. And now her life is going to take a new turn. But a certain accident ruins all her plans and changes her life completely. Will she recall all her adventures in Wonderland? And how is she going to cope with a new challenge waiting for her?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland. If I did, the Hatter would have kissed Alice on the balcony. **

**A/N: Hello? I'm still searching for a beta. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Through the looking-glass.**

"Alice!"

Andrew tried to work his way to her, but the fire was spreading too fast. The carpet, the wardrobe and the curtains – all these things were burning.

"Alice! Stay away from the fire! I'm going to fetch the help!" He cried and ran out of the room.

Alice was desperately searching for any escape from that hell. But the fire was everywhere. It crept towards her, and she had to step back, further from the door. The smoke was filling her lungs now and she began to cough. _'Come, Alice! Think something!' _Suddenly she stumbled over the carpet and fell down, hitting her head against the corner of the table, and lost her consciousness.

At that moment the blue butterfly took off the frame and fluttered through the looking-glass. It just disappeared within the mirror! And in few seconds ripple appeared on the surface and someone stepped out of the looking-glass into the room.

He was dressed like no other man of the Victorian period. He wore too short trousers, mismatched socks, a brightly colored bow tie and a top hat with the pink ribbon around it. His appearance was quite strange, as well. He had bright red hair, which was sticking out under his hat, and big, luminous green eyes. But as soon as he stepped into the room, his eyes immediately changed color to red.

It was the Mad Hatter – Tarrant Hightopp was his name. He looked around the room. Surprisingly, fire didn't scare him. As if he never noticed it. He had a task and he was determined to accomplish it. Finally, his red eyes spotted something big on the floor not far from the looking-glass.

The Hatter approached it. It was a girl, he understood. He crouched in front of her and turned her on the back. Immediately his eyes became blue - the color of sadness. He recognized her.

Tarrant raised her head and saw that it was bleeding. He looked to his right and saw a table. _'She might has hit her head against the corner,' _he thought.

"Absolem, open the glass. We need to save her."

The butterfly, which was in the room again, flew towards the mirror and touched it. Again there was a ripple and Absolem left the room.

Tarrant carefully took Alice in his hands and went to the mirror. Suddenly he heard steps and voices behind the door. The doorknob began to turn. _'I must hurry,' _he thought and walked through the looking-glass.

As soon as he disappeared, the door burst open and Andrew ran in. Behind him were the other guests. Together, they began to put out the fire. Some time later they finally did it. Andrew jumped over the burnt tree and went to the corner where he had seen Alice last. There were burnt table, coach and other things, but neither Alice, nor her remains. The only untouched thing was the mirror. But Andrew didn't care.

He fell on his knees unable to believe in what had happened. Helen approached him and when she saw this, she understood what was wrong. Without words she fainted. The other guests gasped and caught Mrs. Kingsleigh. Some of them now were crying.

'_Alice. I'm too late'_

The storm abruptly stopped. No more rain, no more lighting. Everything was peaceful. Everyone felt the long-awaited coolness through the ruined roof. Andrew looked up and saw the sun shining through the hole. He stood and ran towards the table. He took the first thing under his hand and threw it out of the window, breaking the glass. Then he began to throw the other, still warm, things. The guests were watching him silently. No one dared stop him.

"**Why? Why did I leave her here? Why it wasn't me who died?**" he cried desperately.

Andrew eyed all these people who gathered in the room. Oh, how he hated them at the moment. He angrily moved towards the burnt tree, jumped over it and left the room.

* * *

It was quite peaceful in Underland. That way it's been already a year when all the creatures, inhabiting the kingdom, could live and enjoy their lives without any fear that their heads would be chopped off at any moment.

Now it was always sunny (of cource, except for the nights), but if it was rainy then it was rain through sunshine. Everyone enjoyed the peace and calm. Salazen Grum has finally begun to bloom, destroying the scarlet castle, and gave the place its own beautiful and picturesque view.  
Even in Tugley Wood, which is famous for its always lose and gloomy trees, birds have begun to sing. Flowers in the garden were gossiping as usual, so were the cherry blossoms in Marmoreal. But Mad Tea Party was no longer the same. Surprisingly, Boredom has found her place right here.

There were three persons sitting at the table. No, wait, _two. _One of the trio of lunatics was absent. And to kill Time while waiting for their dear friend, Mally and the March Hare were napping, as usual. Time got offended and stopped for them once again. Their friend, the Mad Hatter, left the tea party one week ago.

One day a guest had come to the tea party. It was the White Rabbit, who had told that the White Queen had called for the Hatter. She had had important news for him.

But the Hatter had been sitting motionlessly. His thoughts had crowded his mind so heavily that he hadn't been able to control them anymore. It happened after Alice had left Underland. His eyes hadn't been so bright as before, and his colors had been dull, as well.

'_She promised to come back.'_

Time in Underland goes differently. And since Alice's leaving three years have passed.

Tarrant had still been waiting for her. He had hoped, she hadn't forgot him.

Until that day.

Mad Tea Party had been in full swing. Mally and The March Hare had still been flinging stuff, as usual. But suddenly Cheshire had appeared and, widely smiling, announced, that White Queen had required seeing Tarrant. The Hatter hadn't even twitched an inch. But Cheshire had had only to mention that it had been all about Alice. Instantly, Tarrant had jumped to his feet and headed for Marmoreal.

The reason had been that Mirana had found the way to see Alice, even speak to her. She desperately had wanted to help her friend, who had been very sad recently.

Later Mally and Thackery had found out that it was possible with the help of the Looking-Glass in Marmoreal. But when the Hatter had arrived at the castle, he had been met by Absolem, who had told him that Alice had needed help. Tarrant had gone to Upland immediately.

And now the dormouse and the March Hare were sleeping at the table without their friend.

"Seems like you have fun here," someone chuckled above their heads.

Mally stretched inside the teapot, stood up and opened her eyes.

"Chessur, will you ever stop appearing with bad news?"

"I never said I have one," Chess smiled.

"You have good news then, do you?"

"Quite. Your friend has come back to Underland."

"Hatter?" The dormouse squeaked.

"Do you have another friend who had left to Upland?"

Mally frowned.

"Fine," Chess continued, noticing her mood, "Her Majesty asked me to fetch you two, if you want to come, of course. As for me, I strongly recommend you to. I think you will be glad to see our Champion again."

"Alice is here too?"

"We don't have any other Champions, do we?" Chessur stretched himself it the air, "The Queen is waiting for you two. Hurry up."

And he evaporated.

"Thackery! Wake up, you March Hare!" Mally tossed the piece of sugar at him, which hit him right in head.

He jumped from his chair. Mally told him everything that she'd heard, and they decided to go to Marmoreal. Thackery longed for the Hatter and Alice. But Mally, unlike him, wanted to see only Tarrant.

* * *

Tarrant was carefully making his way through the corridor. He had Alice in his arms and couldn't help himself but to look over her. She hasn't changed at all since he last had seen her. She had the same features, the same golden hair. And if she opened her eyes, he was sure they would be light-hazel as always. _'But what is she wearing? Is this a _wedding _dress?' _ His eyes became blue again and he decided to not think about it yet. Anyway, he could always ask Alice about that.

He came to an end and stepped through the Looking-Glass in Marmoreal. Instantly he was met by the White Queen. She ran to him with worried expression on her face.

"Tarrant, what happened?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later, Your Majesty. But now we must take care of Alice. I think she has a bad bruise in her head."

The Queen examined Alice's forehead.

"Indeed, it looks bad. Please, take her to the room, where she was staying last time. I think we can call it Alice's room from now on."

The Hatter nodded and left the hall. He entered her room, came to the bed and put the girl on it.

'_How did this happen, Alice?'_

Then he heard footsteps and Mirana walked in. She carried some medicaments in a box.

"Tarrant, I ask you to leave. I must examine all her body in case there are other injures."

"Maybe I should ask anyone to help you?"

"Yes, please and thank you."

Tarrant bowed and left the room. Immediately he found some maids and asked them to help the Queen. Then he went to the garden. He was sure that when Alice wakes up, he will be called for.

Hatter sighed with relief. _'You're finally here, my Alice. You're home."_

* * *

**A/N: Rewiew, please:)**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Forgotten memories

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Alice Kingsleigh/Tarrant Hightopp**

**Summary: One year has passed since Alice's return home. Somehow she's lost all her memories about Underland. And now her life is going to take a new turn. But a certain accident ruins all her plans and changes her life completely. Will she recall all her adventures in Wonderland? And how is she going to cope with a new challenge waiting for her?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland. If I did, the Hatter would have kissed Alice on the balcony. **

* * *

**A/N: You're upsetting me, guys. I haven't received any review for the second chapter. Please, tell me if I should continue this story, for I'm very confused. I don't even know if anyone likes it. Maybe I should stop?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Forgotten memories.**

Alice was confused. To put it precisely she was dreaming again. Different scenes flashed through her mind. They were bright, but they had frightful shade. First, the White Rabbit running in his waistcoat. Next she saw a caterpillar which let the smoke out of its mouth .Then the smile of a strange cat appeared in front of her. After this scene she found herself sitting with unknown creatures at the tea table and drinking tea.

She has already seen them before, but where? She tried to remember them, but unfortunately the scene faded and she began to hear different voices.

"_**What do you think happened to her?"**_

"_**I don't know. Tarrant didn't say a word, but I hope she will be okay. Her burns, her bruise… this is…" **_

Alice heard several hysterical breaths and a thud as if something big fell down on the floor. She abruptly opened her eyes, but instantly closed them. The light was too bright. She moved uncomfortably and tried to open them again.

"Alice?"

When Alice heard her name, she jerked up in the bed and finally succeeded in opening her eyes. She looked around. She was in a large white room. Perhaps, too white. Alice was sitting on the white bed with white sheets and white curtains. To the left there was a door to the balcony. In front of her there was a big white fireplace. And to the right there were two figures. One of these figures was lying on the floor unconscious. It was a white rabbit, she noticed. But the other figure was a bird. A rather big one, by the way. And it was holding a… cane under its wing.

"Who are you?" she murmured.

"Dodo. But you can call me by my given name if you wish. It's Uilleam. Why, Alice, I thought you'd remember it, especially after your last visit."

"My last visit? What are you talking about? I've never been here."

Uilleam eyed her suspiciously.

"So, you've forgotten. Pity, Tarrant will be terribly upset, when he finds out."

"Tarrant? Who or what are you talking about?" Alice became rather nervous.

"Mad Hatter. Why, Alice, you were so inseparable. Best friends, I'd say. And made friends in a very short period. I've never seen such tight soul bond. I just can't believe that you've forgotten him. You promised him, after all.

_'Promised?'_

"You must be taking me for another person. By the way, sir, may I ask you where I am?"

"Seems like you're the Wrong Alice then. You're in Marmoreal, the castle of the White Queen.

'_In the castle? The Queen? How'd I end up here?' _

Suddenly, a great amount of memories attacked her head. _'Heat. Rain. Andrew. Wedding. Butterfly. Looking-glass. Lighting. Fire. Darkness… what was next?'_

"Uilleam, how did I end up here?"

"Tarrant brought you."

"Brought? Like… carried?" Alice didn't like what was happening at all.

"Yes. We don't know what happened up there. But suddenly Absolem appeared and told us you needed help. Fortunately, the Hatter had been in the castle by the moment and he immediately volunteered to go. You better ask Tarrant what happened next. But he saved your life, for sure.

Alice listened carefully. She didn't know who was Absolem and how'd he known about her being in danger, but everything was making sense. She had some questions, though. For example, how had the Hatter got in her room? Not even got there, but how'd he succeeded at bringing her here? Unnoticed by anyone.

'_I need to find this hatter and ask him all of this.'_

Then she heard a moan. Alice looked down and saw the Rabbit regaining his consciousness. He sat upright and stared at her.

"Alice! You're awake! The Alice!"

"Sh-h. Not that loud, McTwisp. Besides, after our little talk I suspect she is the Wrong Alice."

"What? Again? Oh, please, this time it's not my fault! It's Hatter's! I didn't bring her here!"

"How can I be the Wrong Alice, when this is my dream?" Alice asked annoyingly.

The Rabbit and Uilleam just stared at her.

Then the door opened and a woman appeared on the threshold. She was all in white and was gliding like a swan on smooth water surface.

"Alice! You've woken up!" She sang

Alice perplexedly looked at her. _'Does everyone know my name here?'_

Meanwhile the woman went on. "You have no idea how we are all happy to see you here!"

_'Apparently, everyone.'_

"But who are you? Who are all of you?"

It was the White Queen. It was easy to guess about it, judging by a crown on her head and whiteness, intrinsic to everything in the room. But the girl yet wanted to know what was going on.

The Queen was taken aback by the question. The corners of her mouth went downwards and her eyes saddened.

"Your Majesty, I believe Absolem and the Hatter were mistaken." The White Rabbit said, "They brought us the Wrong Alice. If she was The Alice, she would have remembered everything."

The Queen didn't respond. She just looked at the girl and Alice suddenly felt guilty about not being the Alice.

"Can you leave us alone?" the Queen silently said, "And call for Tarrant, please."

Nivens and Dodo looked at each other and left the room.

When the door closed behind them, the Queen came to the bed and sat on the top. She smiled.

"How are you?" Her voice was tend and anxious.

"Thanks, Your Majesty. I'm fine. Alice felt that she could trust this woman.

"You're welcome. Please, call me Mirana in private. We were good friends once, but unfortunately you don't remember it."

Alice was confused. _'Is it that part of my memory, which disturbs me so much?'_She thought.

Mirana saw expression on her face.

"I know you don't remember anything and feel very confused. But I am sure that it's you, The Alice. We couldn't forget our Champion. You are our rescuer. And we all are very much obliged to you.

"Why don't I remember a thing?" Alice was beginning to believe the Queen, but she still had no memories.

"I can't answer you this question," Mirana said sadly, "But when you were here last time, you didn't have memories too. You thought it was all a dream. Do you think so now?"

"Well, no. It can't be just a dream, I think."

The Queen smiled.

"I think Tarrant can help you regain some memories. He must be on his way here now. Then you both will tell us what happened up there."

"Tarrant? The Hatter? The one who…"

"Saved you. Yes.

There was a knock at the door.

"Here he goes," said the Queen turning to face the door.

The door opened and a man stepped into the room. A man with the most bright and beautiful eyes that Alice had ever seen. Something stung her heart and she realized that she'd seen him somewhere.

He came closer to the bed, his eyes never leaving the girl. Mirana stood up.

"I must meet someone. I'll leave you alone for some time," she said.

The Hatter took off his hat and bowed to her. She turned around and headed towards the door. When the door closed behind her, Tarrant faced Alice again.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Fine," Alice whispered looking at him.

"Have you solved my riddle? I think, you had plenty of time to think over it," he smiled.

"What riddle?" Alice asked with a puzzled look.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

'_A strange riddle. But I've heard it somewhere.'_

"Um-m, I'm sorry, Hatter. I can't answer it… yet," she averted her eyes, afraid that he might take offence.

He noticed her discomfort and moved closer. "You will solve it, I'm sure."

Alice realized that he wasn't mad at her and smiled.

"You promised me to come back before I know it," he said.

Again Alice looked down. "Forgive me, Tarrant. I know I've been here before. Your faces look familiar to me. But I don't remember anything."

The Hatter was taken aback.

"Ye d'nae remember?" He slipped into his brogue, "All 'tis time Ah was waitin' fir yer return. Ah thought ye would keep yer promise and come back teh me. But it seems like ye did'nae even remember _meh. _An' if Absolem did'nae tell meh tha' ye needed teh be rescued an' if I did'nae go teh yer world, then Ah would ha'e teh wait fir ye forevah, because ye would'nae ha'e come, because…"

"Hatter!" Alice called.

"Thank you. I'm fine," he lisped.

"Forgive me," Alice repeated.

Alice liked him. She felt like she could trust the Hatter with her life. _'Tarrant was my soul mate before, didn't he?'_

He reached to her and affectionately put a strand of hair behind her ear. "You will remember. Last time you remembered nothing too."

Alice trembled slightly under his touch. She blushed, but couldn't help but stare at him.

The Hatter felt the same. He just stared at her and didn't notice his hand start moving lower to her cheek. It stopped there and he lovingly caressed her. Normally, Alice would have jerked away, but now she leaned into his touch.

Suddenly, the door burst open and the two of them recovered just in time to Hatter move his hand away from her cheek, before two new figures understood what they were doing. They were two little fat men. Twins, to be correct. They ran to Alice's bed and began to hug the girl.

"Oh, I'm so glad you've come back!" Tweedledum exclaimed.

"Contrariwise, she hasn't come back, because she's been brought here," Tweedledee objected.

"But she's back anyway!"

"But she hasn't come on her own!"

"Tweedles!" Tarrant interrupted them. "Don't you see she's still not feeling well? Release her, she needs air."

Twins released her and apologized.

"Alice. These two are Tweedledee and Tweedledum," Hatter introduced, and then turned to the brothers, "our guest doesn't remember anything. She needs time to regain her memories."

"She doesn't remember? Why?" they asked at the same time.

"I can't say. And now, please, give me a minute. We must finish our talk."

Twins shrugged and left.

"You saved me, didn't you?"

Hatter blinked and said nothing. He assumed it was more like sentence.

"How can I return a favor to you?" she continued.

"The only thing I want is your memory back to you," he answered and his eyes shone even brighter.

She smiled and took his hand in hers, "I would like it too."

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if I should ask you to write a review. I highly doubt you will do it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Clouds above the castle

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Alice Kingsleigh/Tarrant Hightopp**

**Summary: One year has passed since Alice's return home. Somehow she's lost all her memories about Underland. And now her life is going to take a new turn. But a certain accident ruins all her plans and changes her life completely. Will she recall all her adventures in Wonderland? And how is she going to cope with a new challenge waiting for her?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland. If I did, the Hatter would have kissed Alice on the balcony. **

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to those wonderful readers, who reviewed and made alerts. I'm very grateful to all of you. Special thanks to marauderette-47, who gave me so many good advices. As a newbie, I really appreciate it. Now, here goes the fourth chapter. Enjoy!:)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Clouds above the castle.**

Several days passed. Alice recovered and met her friends, although she didn't remember them. But she trusted Tarrant and Mirana. She just believed that she'd been there before. But her memory bothered her. The girl was worried that she had no memories at all. Oh, how she wanted to remember all those happy times and events which had occurred back then. And right now Alice was making a stroll through the garden of Marmoreal, trying to recall anything. But all for naught.

She looked ahead and saw a beautiful arch with flowers. And right behind it there was a clearing with the fountain in the middle. She approached it and looked down in the water. She saw several golden fish, which were playing with each other. They didn't even notice her. Alice smiled and sat on the edge of the fountain, still watching them.

Suddenly one fish noticed the girl and stopped. Alice thought that it would be frightened and they would stop the game. But instead, the fish _smiled _at her and waved its fin at her. Alice waved back and grinned. The other fish noticed the girl as well and now they were waving at her too. The girl laughed merrily.

Then she saw something in reflection. And fish stared somewhere behind her. Alice realized that someone was standing right behind her and abruptly turned around.

It was the Hatter. He was smiling at her and his eyes were bright emerald.

"You still have no idea, why a raven is like a writing desk, do you?" he asked.

Alice grinned and shook her head. "Let me think about it," she said and patted a place beside her, welcoming him to sit.

Tarrant took off his hat and did so. They were sitting silently for some time, watching fish playing again.

"Hatter?"

He looked at her.

"I still can't remember a thing," she continued. "Maybe you could tell me what happened, when I came here last time? It could help, you know."

"'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
All mimsy were the borogoves  
And the mome raths outgrabe." He said in a brogue.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" the Hatter grinned, feeling a déjà-vu.

"The poem doesn't make sense!"

"You didn't understand it last time too, but the poem tells you the exact story that occurred here three years ago," he lisped. "Will you listen to the end?"

"Well, I can try, but I suppose I won't understand it."

"The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,   
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!   
Beware the Jabberwock, my son and the frumious Bandersnatch!   
He took his vorpal sword in hand  
The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!   
He left it dead, and with its head  
He went galumphing back." He finished.

"Told you." Alice sighed sadly.

"You will understand it. All you need is Time, this naughty fellow."

Alice pondered this for a moment.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Hatter?"

He slipped into the brogue once again. "When Ah came teh yer world, there was fire everyw'ere. First, Ah thought tha' Ah was mistaken, but then Ah saw ye, although' Ah did'nae ken**[*]** t'was ye, but nevertheless Ah approached ye. 'Tis not, tha' if ye weren't Alice Ah would'nae save ye, no! But Ah had teh ken tha' t'was ye. An' then I realized t'was really ye, The Alice! An' Ah had'nae seen yer fir so long…"

"Tarrant!"

"Thank you. I'm fine"

"Are you?"

"Yes, it happens sometimes, lass," he said embarrassed, "Tell me, what had happened before I found you?"

Alice contemplated it for a minute. "You know, we had a… party in there," White Lie. She didn't want him to know that this party was actually her wedding ceremony. "That day was very hot. It happens usually before a storm. I was in my room, but suddenly the lighting hit the tree not far from the house and it fell, burning, right through the roof and into my room," she sighed, "The fire was everywhere and I couldn't find the way out of this hell. Then I stumbled over something and fell, hitting my head in the process. Then there was darkness. But it seems like you saved me then, didn't you?" She looked at Tarrant and saw that he was eyeing her in fear. "Hatter?"

"Wha' if Ah did'nae come teh palace tha' day? Wha' if Absolem was'nae in yer world watchin' ye at tha' moment? Wha' if Ah was late? Ah would neva' forgive myself!" he began to tremble and his eyes became yellow.

"Tarrant, calm down," Alice grasped his hands.

The Hatter stopped trembling. Alice moved closer and embraced him. _'What a tasty smell. Is it a cinnamon tea?' _she thought silently.

Tarrant calmed down. When Alice embraced him, a wave of peace and warmth overwhelmed him. He inhaled her sweet scent and wrapped his arms about her waist. _'She smells like strawberry. I like strawberries.' _He began to gently stroke her hair. Alice felt that, closed her eyes and started stroking his back.

"Your upland-dresses are very similar to the wedding ones," he murmured.

Alice stopped for a moment and opened her eyes. She didn't answer. She saw his reaction to her story and didn't want him to know about her wedding. _'I wonder, how's Andrew doing?'_

"Thanks for saving me," she whispered.

"Here is our Champion!" someone exclaimed.

Alice and Tarrant broke apart and looked at the guest. Who do you think was that? Cheshire Cat, of course. But it realized only the Hatter, for Alice hadn't met him before. Or so she thought.

"What do you want, Cat?" The Hatter asked annoyingly.

"Why, I just wanted to meet our Champion." Chess turned upside down in the air.

"I think, you should tell her your name first," the Hatter grinned.

"Should I?"

"I'm afraid so," Alice said, "I don't remember anything."

"What have you done to her, Tarrant?" Chess asked anxiously.

"I haven't done anything to her, Cat! She'd lost her memory in Upland."

Chessur eyed him suspiciously. And then turned back to Alice. "Cheshire Cat, my lady," he introduced himself.

Alice smiled. "Alice Kingsleigh."

"Oh, I know your name, love." His smile grew bigger.

"'Tis all, Cat? You can go now," Tarrant said roughly.

"Tarrant, Tarrant. When you stop accusing me of something that happened long ago? But nevertheless I'm here to fetch you. Her Majesty would like to talk to you both. It's urgent, she said."

Tarrant and Alice looked at each other and back to Chess.

"Is something wrong?" Alice inquired.

"That," the Cat began to disappear, "you should learn on your own," and he vanished completely.

Tarrant frowned. "'Tis serious, we must go," he stood up and offered her his hand. Alice took it and felt a rush of emotions flood in her. He helped her up and they moved towards the castle. _'What could have possibly happened?' _she asked herself.

She tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and couldn't help but wish this road to be infinite.

* * *

Mirana was pacing back and forth in the throne room. The news shocked her. All these three years were so peaceful that she thought nothing would happen really dangerous. And now she saw the clouds above the castle, which meant that something was terribly wrong. The sun suddenly disappeared and the Queen just hoped it was a nightmare. _'Absolem is absent. Oraculum's missing too. It seems that this butterfly wants us to solve this problem on our own, without the scroll. I thin, I need Alice's help, even though she doesn't remember anything. I'm sure, Tarrant will help her.'_

Finally, someone knocked at the door. Mirana turned around to see Alice and the Hatter. She smiled at the sight of them together. But then she remembered why she'd called for them.

"Alice, Tarrant, I'm glad you came," she approached them.

"What happened, Your Majesty?" Tarrant asked.

"I'm afraid we have big problems. I think we have a resistance in the South. A very serious one.

Alice and Hatter looked at each other. Alice may have been in Underland for short period, but she realized that the Queen Mirana was doing her job well. No one was suffering.

"But who would need a resistance?" she asked in surprise.

Mirana sadly glanced at Tarrant and he understood everything. Instantly, his eyes became deep red.

"Bluddy Begh Hid," he muttered.

"Who?" Alice asked him.

"My sister, the Red Queen," Mirana said sadly, "she passed me a message, which you, Tarrant, won't like."

The Hatter twitched and stared at her. And the Queen went on. "She took two of our friends hostage. And at the moment she's torturing them. She wants to know our flaws and most of all…" she looked at Alice, "where the Champion and the Oraculum are at the moment."

Alice pondered it for a minute. "So, she doesn't know I'm here?"

"Not yet. And that's worse for the hostages." The Queen looked down.

"Who are the hostages?" Tarrant rasped.

Mirana sighed. "The March Hare and Mallymkun"

* * *

Andrew couldn't calm down. He wasn't leaving the burnt room for hours. He examined all room and didn't find Alice's remains. He _knew_ she hadn't made her way out. But he desired to find anything, which could convince him that she was dead. But all for naught. The pain in his heart was increasing with each minute.

He sighed and looked out the window. To be correct, not the window, but a large gash in the wall. His eyes went to the right and the fellow's gaze fell on the mirror. _'Mirror. It's flawless. _Too _flawless. The fire didn't touch it. Why isn't it burnt?_

He stepped closer and thoroughly examined it. Nothing particular. But then he noticed a butterfly, which was sitting on the frame. _'Butterfly.' _He shook his head. _'So what? Butterfly has nothing to do with this.' _A rush of anger made him step back, take the nearest object, which appeared a burnt vase, and throw it on the floor. The vase broke into pieces and he just stared at them.

"Alice!" he sobbed and fell on his knees, feeling burning sensation in his chest.

Suddenly he saw something blue fluttering in front of his face. It was that butterfly, which he'd seen some minutes ago. It hanged in front of him for some time and then flew towards the mirror again. Andrew eyed it attentively.

The insect flew to the surface and touched it with its wing. Andrew stood up and approached the looking-glass. He couldn't believe his eyes. There was a ripple on the surface. Then the butterfly flew _through _the glass. Andrew blinked. Then he raised his hand and touched the glass. The hand went through it. _'Maybe I've gone mad?'_

And he stepped right through the looking-glass. Out of this room. Out of this world.

* * *

[*]Ken – know (Sc.).

* * *

**A/N: I can't just leave Andrew like that. He deserves to know, I think. :) Review, please.**


	5. Chapter 5: The rival

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Alice Kingsleigh/Tarrant Hightopp**

**Summary: One year has passed since Alice's return home. Somehow she's lost all her memories about Underland. And now her life is going to take a new turn. But a certain accident ruins all her plans and changes her life completely. Will she recall all her adventures in Wonderland? And how is she going to cope with a new challenge waiting for her?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland. If I did, the Hatter would have kissed Alice on the balcony. **

* * *

**A/N: Well, it wasn't easy for me to write down this chapter. I felt a little bit confused, what to do next. However, my imagination made its work, so you can enjoy it now. Btw, thank you to all who reviewed, I was happy to receive a feedback:)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The rival.**

The castle was abandoned. Therefore it was falling into pieces very fast. The Magic of Underland was trying to get rid of those events that had occurred some years ago as fast as It could. The gardens were overgrowing with weeds. The red walls were falling into the moat, which surrounded the castle. And empty corridors kept frightening silence. Or so people thought. Nobody's been there since the Frabjous day, after all.

The castle was going to ruins, but nevertheless there was life inside it. Right here was the base of the resistance. Somehow, the Red Queen and her Knave succeeded in freeing themselves out of the handcuffs and rising in revolt along with some creatures from Outlands and some former cards of hearts. Who else in Underland wanted to dethrone the White Queen? Indeed, no one. But what _sane_ creature would join the former tyrant? The question is still unanswered. Perhaps, they weren't _sane_?

"For the last time, **where is Alice?**" someone shouted from the former throne room.

Iracebeth of Crims was pacing back and forth in the room. She was really angry, because two hostages wouldn't give her answers she requested.

Mally grinned. But it was harder to do with every blow she was given because of her stubbornness. Thackery was unconscious. He had been tortured more than her, because enemies had thought he would spill faster. They were wrong.

"Don't you think, I'll let you go that easily?" the Queen hissed, "I can torture you to death!"

"Don't you think, I better die than tell you anything?" Mally snapped in response.

To tell the truth, Mally would be happy to get rid of Alice. It's because of this Alice Hatter had become sad and bore. That girl was haunting his dreams, and she knew it, because every time he awoke he would cry her name. Oh, she absolutely didn't deserve covering. But Mally was doing it for the sake of Underland.

Iracebeth stopped and moved to the dormouse. "Maybe you can tell me where is the Oraculum then?"

"I don't even know it. Absolem knows, he's the keeper," Mally simply stated.

The red blush appeared on the Queen's face. She gritted her teeth and murmured. "You'll pay, dormouse. I know your soft spot. I think we can take care of your dear friend Mad Hatter."

"He's save!" Mally was trembling now.

"For now. But I swear, he will suffer if you don't tell me where is the Oraculum!"

* * *

"Wha'?" the Hatter was shocked, "H-how? Mally? Thackery? They must ha'e been waitin' fir meh at th' Tea Party. Ah should'nae ha'e left 'em!"

Alice patted his hand sympathetically, then approached him and whapped her arms about his waist. He returned the embrace and buried his face in her shoulder.

The Queen smiled, but she had to interrupt them. "Alice?"

They broke apart, but didn't leave each other's eyes. Mirana cleared her throat. They blushed and turned their attention at her.

"Alice, I feel awkward about asking you this. But I require your help once again. But remember, that the choice must be completely yours."

"What's that, Your Majesty?" Alice asked.

Mirana sighed. "I ask you to become my Champion once again and… kill the Jabberwocky once again."

Alice blinked.

"But, Your Majesty," Tarrant stepped forward, "Alice has already killed the Jabberwock."

The Queen looked at the floor. "She has. But my sister returned it to life somehow. I think she used the Dark Magic of Underland."

"Jabberwocky…" Alice pondered aloud then turned to the Hatter. "The poem! There was something about it."

"Yes, Alice, but the poem tells the events of your previous visit, not the present one." Tarrant answered.

"I killed it, right?" she asked.

Tarrant and Mirana nodded.

"Then I can do it again," she said determinately.

* * *

Alice and Tarrant left the throne room and silently walked down the corridor. Alice didn't know what Tarrant was thinking about, but her own thoughts were not about her future battle. The fact was that when she recalled the poem, two of her memories suddenly appeared in her mind. The one being the appearance of the monstrous creature, and the other one about her and Tarrant on the balcony on the Eve of the Frabjous day.

She recalled their conversation back then and felt warmth in her chest. She looked to the right and saw him with thoughtful expression on his face. _'Come on, Hatter. Don't frown. You look better with a smile on your lips. Lips. Wait what am I thinking about? He's your friend, Alice! Stop that.'_

They approached her door and stopped. Tarrant was still thinking about something, his eyes never met hers.

"Tarrant?" she asked worriedly.

He lifted his eyes on her. She noticed that they became blue.

"Why are you so sad?"

He lowered his gaze once again. "I'm not sad," he lied.

"Tarrant, I know this colour. It's blue, which means that you're sad. Tell me why? I'm your friend, after all. Please?"

Hatter shook his head. "Why did ye accept th' request?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

He looked at her once again. "Ye d'nae understand wha' ye consented to."

"But Hatter, I couldn't refuse!"

He took a step towards her. He was now mere inches from her, so she had to look up to see his eyes, for he was taller than her. _'So close'_

She stepped back _'Put these thoughts out of your mind, Alice! Tarrant is your _friend!'

But he moved closer to her once again. She wanted to retreat, but she had nowhere to step. Behind her was a wall. Startled, she looked at him. No, she wasn't afraid of _him. _She was afraid of the emotions that were boiling inside of her. They were pleasant, but still… strange.

"Ah d'nae want teh lose ye again," he lisped. And his eyes took the bright emerald colour.

"You're not loosing me," she whispered.

He slowly lowered his head and she raised her head to meet…

"Alice! Tarrant! Here you are!"

They jumped in surprise and turned to the voice. _'Was he intending to ruin the moment?' _Tarrant glared at the Cat, who was smiling deviously. He surely knew what he'd done.

"Ahem, pardon my intrusion, but the Queen calls for you again."

"We've just been there," Tarrant growled.

"I know," Chess grinned, "but there were some… _circumstances, _which she would like to inform you about."

Alice and the Hatter looked at each other.

"You better hurry," Chess said and evaporated.

They moved to the throne room again. They were going and throwing short glanced towards each other.

'_What's happened there? No, I really couldn't… could I? Tarrant is my friend. So what? I could have easily fallen… No! With Hatter? It's impossible. _But she felt the warmth in her chest. She felt happiness. And she absolutely couldn't throw this memory out of her mind.

Tarrant felt the same. That moment, when they almost… almost…. _**'Stop this, Tarrant. She's your **_**friend**_**!' **_One voice in his head whispered to the other voice said completely opposite**. '**_**Tarrant, you must tell her. She wasn't going to reject you! She feels the same and you know it!' **__'No! I can't risk our friendship!' _Tarrant thoughtdeterminately. But something stung his heart. Hard.

They approached the door and reached up to the doorknob at the same time. Their hands touched for a moment and they winced, blushing slightly.

Someone cleared his throat. Tarrant stepped back and eyed Chess with anger. Cheshire flew to them closer.

"It's a bit difficult to open the door, huh?" he asked, smiling mischievously, and pushed the door open.

They entered the room. Again. But now, there was someone else standing beside the White Queen.

"Alice!"

Tarrant looked at her and realized that she stood motionless, not even blinking. The man ran towards her, grabbed her waist and spun her in the air. Tarrant's jaw dropped at the sight.

The man put her on the ground and embraced her tightly. And Alice _responded _him. Now the Hatter couldn't understand anything. _'Who is that? What is he doing with __**my**__ Alice?' __**'**_**Your**_**Alice? Tarrant, she's not **_**your **_**Alice!' **_The voice whispered. _'I don't care!' _Hatter silently growled.

"Alice! I thought I've lost you forever, that you… but you're alive! And you're here! Promise me that you never, ever leave me like that! Have you any idea how we're worried? We thought you…"

"I'm fine," Alice smiled, "forgive me." Then she turned to the Hatter and Mirana. "This is Andrew Highmore, my good friend and…"

"And her fiancé," Andrew finished.

Tarrant felt his knees began to tremble. He felt Madness crawling to his mind and his eyes changing colour. He fisted his hands and tried to keep sanity. Oh, how he wanted to run and rip this Andrew into peaces. He wanted to begin with this frumious guddler scut's hands, which were holding **his **Alice. _**'She's not your Alice!' **__'I don't care!' _he repeated.

Alice blushed and looked down. But something caught her eye. With her peripheral vision she saw Tarrant's rage, his Madness. But she couldn't soothe him. She knew she must have told him the truth, to prepare him. She just couldn't. Though she wasn't expecting to meet Andrew in Wonderland. _'I need to speak with Tarrant alone. I have to find him and explain everything to him when no one could see us.'_

The Hatter kept mentally throwing daggers at the guest. Mirana noticed it and hurried to cut in the conversation. "How long are you staying, Mr. Highmore?"

"I'm not staying. I take Alice to our world. By the way, thank you for telling me about where I am. I thought I've gone mad," Andrew chuckled.

As soon as Alice heard it, she released her hand from his grasp and looked at him with rage. "Do not take decisions for me without asking me first, Andrew!" she hissed.

"But your mother and everyone else, they all think you're dead, you must appear and tell they're wrong," he said apologetically.

Alice turned and came closer to Tarrant. Instantly, the colour of his eyes became green and he focused on her. In her eyes he saw a hint. She wanted him to help her. She pleaded him to say something in her defense. But he couldn't say a word.

"Come, Alice," Andrew called.

"Drew, this is Tarrant Hightopp. My best friend ever," her eyes still didn't leave Hatter's face.

Andrew eyed the Hatter suspiciously. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Hightopp. Now, say good bye to him, Alice. We must go."

"No! I wish to stay here! I haven't seen Tarrant for ages! I want to stay here for a while!" Alice said stubbornly.

Andrew was astonished for a moment. "But Alice…"

"That's the end of conversation," Alice stated firmly.

Tarrant looked at Andrew once more and his eyes became red again. The man answered him with a cold stare.

Mirana stepped closer to them. "Mr. Highmore, I'm afraid Alice must stay here a little bit longer. We have an unfinished business here, which requires her help. She promised us to help. You can come back as soon as she finishes."

Andrew contemplated it for a moment and then turned back to Tarrant. Alice wasn't holding him already. He sighed. "Okay, Your Majesty. I give you three days. And no more. Then I bring Alice to our world, no matter what."

Tarrant has never felt so angry. Well, he has, but it had been on the Horunvendush day, it wasn't in account. _'Rival,' _he thought and felt Madness boiling inside him.

* * *

**A/N: As you can see, a little drama here. I hope you liked it. Review:)**


	6. Chapter 6: Cinnamon tea

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Alice Kingsleigh/Tarrant Hightopp**

**Summary: One year has passed since Alice's return home. Somehow she's lost all her memories about Underland. And now her life is going to take a new turn. But a certain accident ruins all her plans and changes her life completely. Will she recall all her adventures in Wonderland? And how is she going to cope with a new challenge waiting for her?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland. If I did, the Hatter would have kissed Alice on the balcony. **

* * *

**A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews:) You make my day, guys. Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Cinnamon tea.**

Alice was standing on the balcony. The balcony she had been standing on with Tarrant on the eve of Frabjous day. It was one of those two memories, which she recalled just hour ago. She liked this one more than the other memory about the creature. Now, she was standing and recalling every word that had been said that day. Alice felt light breeze on her face and closed her eyes. _'It's a living thing here, the wind, I can feel it,' _she thought.

"_**Still believe this is a dream, do you?"**_

"_**Of course. This has all come from my own mind."**_

"_**Which would mean that I'm not real?"**_

Alice opened her eyes and sighed. "No, Tarrant, you're absolutely not my imagination," she whispered.

"Have you said something?" someone asked behind her back.

She turned around and found Andrew watching her with curiousity.

"How long have you been standing here?" he asked, approaching her.

Alice turned back to the view of Underland and looked up. _'The moon is so bright tonight. Have I made a rhyme? Hatter loves rhymes.'_

"Some time," she answered absent-mindedly.

"You have absolutely no idea how I'm happy you're alive. This place is… wonderful. But…"

She abruptly gazed at him. "That's why I call it Wonderland."

He sighed. "Yes, you do. But it's not for us. We live in other world. Upland, as they call it."

"Our home is where our hearts belong, Drew."

Andrew eyed her suspiciously. "Who is that hatter to you?"

Alice tensed. "He's been my friend since I was six. I've never met a person that would understand me like the Hatter does."

"Since you were six? How old is he?"

'_Indeed, how old is Hatter?' _she asked herself silently. "Does it matter, Andrew?"

He frowned. "Never mind. I just ask you, please, finish your business soon. This place is beautiful, but I want to go home. I want you to be my wife as soon as possible."

She lowered her gaze. "I'm going to take a walk."

He nodded.

Alice passed close by him and went down the corridor. Finally, she stopped in front of the door to the Hatter's workshop. She badly wanted to talk to him. But what would he say to her now?

'_I'll explain everything to him.'_

The girl came closer and knocked on the door. No one answered. Then she slowly opened the door and peeked inside. The room was empty.

She stepped into the room and looked around. Hats were everywhere: on the table, on the chairs, on the mannequins. They were various colours, sizes and shapes. _'His talent never stops amazing me,'_ Alice smiled to herself. She approached the table and examined items that were laying on it. She spotted scissors, ribbons, fabrics, buttons and threads. She took one of the fabrics and was surprised by its softness. Alice took the piece to her face and inhaled the sweet scent. _'Cinnamon tea,' _she smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

She abruptly turned around to find Tarrant standing on the threshold with sad expression on his face and his eyes yellow.

"Tarrant, I…" she put down the piece of fabric and slowly moved to him, "I came to apologize," she whispered.

His eyes flicked to green for a moment, but instantly turned back to yellow.

"I should have told you about… him earlier," she lowered her gaze, "I just didn't want to disappoint you. Not after you'd been waiting for my return for a long time."

He didn't respond. Alice looked up at him to see that his eyes were blue now.

"Were you going to tell me, if he didn't come?" he lisped.

Alice felt tears prickle her eyes and she turned her back to him. "I… I don't know. I just ask you to forgive me, Tarrant. I don't want to lose you, too." And she ran past him, out of the workshop.

* * *

The next day appeared to be even less pleasant. Everyone felt something wrong. Flowers and cherry trees stopped gossiping. The sun has completely gone. The wind became feral; it wasn't light warm breeze anymore. Everything was with a hint of darkness. Changes. Great changes were going to happen.

Alice and the White Queen were standing on the balcony and watching somber view in front of them. Alice recognized this Underland. It used to be like this one year ago (three years in Underland though).

Mirana frowned. "It can't go on like this. We have to confront my sister as soon as possible," she turned to face Alice, "And you will be able to come home earlier… to finish your businesses there."

Alice didn't respond.

Mirana eyed her closely. Oh, she knew this look. It was appearing on the girl's face when she pondered something troublesome.

"What are you contemplating, Alice?"

Alice was silent for a moment. "I'm thinking about tomorrow. And what will be after that. Some days ago my life was unhappy and colorless. I had to marry a man to save my family. I thought there wouldn't be anything exiting or magical in my life. But it seems like Fate has made me a present. I came back here. And even though I don't remember this place, I feel like I belong here."

"You don't love him, do you?"

Alice looked at the Queen sadly. "Who would ask me? There, in Upland, women have to obey. We make no decisions there, can't build our business, and can't marry men we love. All we are used for is to keep the house and bear children."

The Queen gasped, "But that's awful!"

"That's how we live. I would have refused Andrew proposal if not for the debts. I would give anything to stay here with you all."

Mirana caressed the girl's cheek, "Your return is present for us, as well. If Fate brought you here, it means She wanted to show you something. Accidents are not accident, you know. Something will happen to you here. And it will change your life completely."

Alice smiled. "It already has."

* * *

Time. That naughty fellow. When you try to hold him up, he runs even faster. But when you want him to go faster, he slows down.

Andrew was bored. He examined the whole castle and couldn't find anything to do. And now he found himself in a library. _'Well, let's see what they're reading.' _He approached the nearest bookshelf and took a book from there.

"Potions and rites," he read aloud.

Andrew raised his brows and opened it. He began to look through the pages. _"Pishsalver", "Love potion", "Safaros"… rites: "Primoria", "Sacriforia". _He looked through some rites, then tucked his hand into his inner pocket and took a piece of paper out. He looked at it for some moments and then frowned.

"Andrew?" someone called behind him.

He hastily tucked the paper back and turned around. "Alice?"

"What are you doing here?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"Just looking through their books," and he hold out the book to her.

Alice took it and looked through some rites with illustrations. Then she closed it. "I see."

"Tomorrow?" he asked and Alice understood what he meant. She nodded.

"What exactly will take place?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I will fight the Jabberwocky."

"Is it dangerous?" he raised his brows.

"A bit. But I try to believe in as many as six impossible things before breakfast. I can do this."

He stared at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"And after that, we'll go home, won't we?"

She lowered her gaze. "Probably."

He took her in his hands and kissed the crown of her head. "Don't leave me again, please."

Alice couldn't contain herself anymore. She returned the embrace and cried.

"Sh-h, you can do it. And then we'll return to London and marry, finally."

Suddenly Andrew heard footsteps. He raised his head and looked to the side. There he spotted the Hatter, who was staring at them with red eyes. At first sight Andrew knew that this hatter liked his Alice. And not in friendly way. And now he really was afraid if Alice shared the man's feelings. But no! **He **was going to be her husband! Maybe she knew Hightopp since she was six, but **he **spend whole life with her as a friend! And **he **was now standing in the library embracing her. And she was responding to **him**!

The Hatter eyed him angrily and then turned around and strode out of the room. Andrew smiled triumphantly, took Alice's face in his hands and kissed her on the forehead.

"Let's go, love. You should rest."

She looked at him pleadingly. "Andrew, I need fresh air. I'm going outside now. I'll be in my room in fifteen minutes."

He sighed. "Alright, Alice. Good night." He kissed her cheek.

Alice smiled, turned around and left the library.

* * *

It was a bit cold outside. So when Alice left the Castle, she shivered as the night air touched her skin. But she didn't want to go back inside the castle. _'Who knows, maybe this is my last stroll here.'_

She walked through the garden and her thoughts were about the next day. The memory of the Jabberwocky flashed through her mind once again. And suddenly she felt fear. No, she wasn't afraid of the creature, but she was afraid the Hatter wouldn't forgive her.

She moved further. And now she saw familiar arch and the fountain in front of her.

Suddenly, when she passed the arch, someone caught her about the waist, covered the mouth and pulled her behind the bushes. She desperately tried to free herself. Tried to scream, but the rough palm wasn't allowing her.

Once behind the bushes, the stranger loosened his grip and turned her to face him. Her eyes widened as she saw it was Tarrant. He moved his hand from her face and smiled.

"Tarrant?" she asked in shock.

"Alice," he slipped into his brogue, "Ah could'nae… could'nae," he sighed and his eyes became blue, "Wha' if tomorrow ye… an' ye still d'nae ken…"

"Hatter," she interrupted him, "Everything's going to be alright. I'll be fine."

"You'll leave, and won't remember me."

"Of course not, how could I forget?"

He looked at her sadly. "You did once."

Alice lowered her gaze. A lonely tear rolled down her cheek. Tarrant saw it and reached up to touch her.

"Forgive me, Alice, I didn't want to upset you."

"It's me who must apologize, Tarrant. I should have told you about… him."

"So, that dress was the wedding one, then?"

She sadly nodded.

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. _'Cinnamon tea. He smells of cinnamon tea,' _Alice thought. They stood there for some time, embracing. Then Hatter raised his head and looked at her. She did the same.

"I cannot live without you, Alice. What am I to do? When you leave, Madness will seize me and…" he wasn't able to finish his sentence.

Alice rose up and kissed him on the lips. Tarrant felt warmth spreading inside his body and responded to her. The kiss began quite innocent, they just touched lips with each other, but in time it became more passionate. Tarrant raised his hands and tucked them into her hair, moving her closer and Alice's hands wrapped about his neck. Then he traced her lips with his tongue and she obediently opened them. She slightly moaned when she felt him exploring her mouth.

But soon they needed air. They slowly moved away and Alice chucked at the sight of Tarrant's eyes, which were now purple. Still panting they just stared at each other. Then Tarrant leaned over and kissed her again.

"I love you," Tarrant whispered pressing his forehead to hers.

She smiled and laid her head on his chest.

They stood like this for some moments, but suddenly they heard a rustle. They looked in that direction and saw Andrew, who was glaring at them with pure hatred.

"So that's how you 'need fresh air', Alice?" he asked furiously.

* * *

**A/N: I think this is my favorite chapter:) You know, the scene in the garden was the first image in my mind, which _told _me to write my first story. I saw it clearly and began to type. So here it is. It even has a plot… ha-ha:) I hope you liked it. Review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Yellow tulip

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Alice Kingsleigh/Tarrant Hightopp**

**Summary: One year has passed since Alice's return home. Somehow she's lost all her memories about Underland. And now her life is going to take a new turn. But a certain accident ruins all her plans and changes her life completely. Will she recall all her adventures in Wonderland? And how is she going to cope with a new challenge waiting for her?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland. If I did, the Hatter would have kissed Alice on the balcony. **

* * *

**A/N: 1) I would like to say some words about my little oneshot "As sober as the Cheshire Cat". Recently I received several reviews, in which some of you asked me to continue it. I have to disappoint you, but the oneshot is finished. I don't plan to make it a long story with a plot. I have others projects to do. Thanks for reading it anyway and thank you for support. I really appreciate it.**

**2) Back to "Magic". This chapter is short, for I hadn't intended make it. However, it has crept into my mind and here it is! But I assure you that the next chapter will come soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Yellow tulip.**

**Earlier.**

The Red Queen was pacing back and forth in the throne room. And no one dared to interrupt her dark thoughts. She was a hot-tempered person, and nobody wanted to be beheaded.

'_We're stuck in the spot! We still don't know when Alice returns to Underland. **And **we still don't know where is the Oraculum! Prisoners told us nothing! And the White Queen still isn't going to do something, even though the two of her close friends are in danger. She's a queen, isn't she? She must be concerned!'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the cawing. Iracebeth stopped in her tracks and looked out the window. There was a crow outside. She smiled and opened the window to allow the crow to fly into the room. The crow landed on the floor and bowed.

"Your Majesty, I have good news."

"What is it?"

"Alice returned to Underland. And it was a week ago."

"Why do we learn it only now?" the Queen snapped.

"The White Queen tried to keep it a secret."

"She succeeded. But not for a long time. You may go now."

The crow bowed once again and flew out of the chamber.

"Stayne!" called the Queen.

The Knave moved into the room. "Your Majesty?"

"Call the Jabberwocky. I have a job for it. I hope my sister loves surprises."

* * *

"Andrew? What are you doing here?" Alice asked approaching her fiancé.

"Oh, I have the same question to you. What are _you _doing here?" And he shot a glance to the Hatter. In a moment he started towards him determinately.

"Andrew!" Alice shouted, trying to stop him. But he shoved her to the side.

Hatter's eyes became red and he moved to meet the rival. "D'nae dare touch 'er, ye slurkin' urpal slackush scrum!"

Andrew ran to him and hit the Hatter on the face. Then he pulled the knife out of his pocket and tried to pierce him. Tarrant didn't hesitate and punched the rival on the stomach, then on the nose and on the jaw. Andrew fell on the ground. **Mad **Hatter took out his scissors and tried to stab him in the chest. But Andrew rolled over and stood up. Once again he attacked Tarrant, but the Hatter reacted and sliced Andrew's chest with scissors. Pressing his hand to the chest, Andrew stepped back. He looked down: the wound was deep and the blood was dripping through his fingers.

"Stop this now!" Alice shouted, running to stand between them.

Tarrant's eyes flicked to green again and he just stared at her lovingly. Andrew, however, gazed at her with anger.

She sighed. "It's my fault."

Andrew frowned. And the Hatter looked at her, surprised. "Yer fault? Nae, lass," he said fondly, "'Tis his fault! He can'nae see wha' ye want!"

"No, Tarrant. I am the reason you fought." Alice said sadly.

"You're right, Hatter. It's not her fault," Andrew grinned. "The fault is yours! She is my to-be-wife, and you dared tempt her! I'm sure, if I haven't followed her, you wouldn't let her go without_ some painful moments_!"

Tarrant started towards Andrew, but once again Alice stopped him. "But I allowed him. It's not his fault that…"

"Say it, Alice! What is not is fault?" Andrew snapped.

"He is not to blame, Drew," she met his gaze with confidence.

Andrew raised his brows. '_She stands up for him?' _

Alice opened her mouth to say something else, but suddenly they heard a roar. They looked up and saw a great monster flying in their direction. Red eyes, large scaly wings, sharp fangs – Alice had seen it before.

"Jabberwocky," she whispered.

The creature was now just above the ground. It was clear it saw the trio.

"Alice, duck!" Tarrant shouted, but too late.

The monster flew to them and seized Alice with its claws. She screamed.

"Alice!" Tarrant and Andrew shouted at the same time.

Jabberwocky flapped its massive wings and started up. The roar of the creature had awoken the whole castle. And now the Queen, Uilleam and McTwisp were running to the garden. They came and Mirana covered her mouth in horror while McTwisp fainted.

The monster was now very high; it turned in the air and flew to the Salazem Grum, back. And in meantime its silhouette disappeared from view.

Tarrant and Andrew were still looking up, not able to believe that Alice's gone.

"I've lost her again," Andrew lowered his hazel eyes.

"So have I," the Hatter murmured.

Andrew abruptly looked at him. "What? You couldn't have lost her. You're nothing to her!"

Once more, Tarrant felt rage and prepared to attack. But Mirana stopped him. "Enough. There's no need to fight again, Hatter. We must save Alice. Somehow, Iracebeth learned about her. We must change strategy."

Andrew and Tarrant nodded reluctantly.

"Let's go inside," the Queen went on, "And, please take Nivens as well," and she moved to the castle.

Andrew took the Rabbit in his arms and went after her. Next was Dodo. And the last was Hightopp. He was moving for some time, but suddenly he spotted a flower on the ground. He bent and took it in his hand. It was a little yellow tulip; probably it had been torn from its flowerbed by the wind that Jabberwocky had created. Tarrant examined it closely. The flower was so weak and defenseless. _'Just like Alice now.' _ The Hatter didn't put it back on the ground. Instead, he tucked it into his inner pocket and resumed his pace to the castle. _'I'll save you, Alice. No matter what.' _And his eyes shone bright green.

* * *

**A/N: As I said before, the next chapter will be soon. Be patient:) Review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Letter

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Alice Kingsleigh/Tarrant Hightopp**

**Summary: One year has passed since Alice's return home. Somehow she's lost all her memories about Underland. And now her life is going to take a new turn. But a certain accident ruins all her plans and changes her life completely. Will she recall all her adventures in Wonderland? And how is she going to cope with a new challenge waiting for her?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland. If I did, the Hatter would have kissed Alice on the balcony. **

* * *

**A/N: As I promised, I post it soon after the previous one. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Letter.**

Alice woke up in unfamiliar room. No, it wasn't even room. And it wasn't unfamiliar. She's never been there, but could guess that it was a dungeon. She herself was in a cell, behind thin, but hard bars. There were several empty cells to the left and to the right.

'_Where am I?' _Then she recalled what had happened before she lost her consciousness. She remembered the fight and the giant monster. _'Jabberwocky. It seems like I'm on the Red Queen's territory. I think it's the red palace.' _She approached the bars and pulled. _'Hard, indeed.' _Then she moved to the back wall and tried to find anything, which could help her to get out.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. The girl abruptly turned around and saw someone approaching her. She looked closer and realized that it was a tall man, wearing black. Except for an eye-patch, which was crimson red and shaped like heart. _'A heart?'_

He stopped in front of her cell and smiled. "Hello, Um."

'_This voice… But why "Um"?' _Alice pondered. "Have we met?"

The man chucked darkly and Alice felt uneasy to be alone with this man.

"Oh, yes, Um," He moved even closer, "we have."

"Who are you? And why are calling me this strange name?"

"Come on, Um. You must remember me."

She wrinkled her nose. "Fortunately, I don't." She murmured.

"I am disappointed. I thought we shared some feelings," he feigned sufferer. "But that's enough chatting." He frowned and moved even closer. "You know I like you. So, why don't you allow me to show it to you?"

He approached the door of the cell and began to unlock it. Alice panicked and stepped back to wall, even though it couldn't help her. Finally, he opened the door. He entered the cell, grinned evilly and moved to her. Alice clinged to the wall, trying to gain Time. Then he ran to her and pinned her against the wall, hard. The girl hit her head against the stone and nearly fell to the ground, but he held her strongly. She understood what was going to happen and tried to kick him, but she felt weak. The throbbing pain in her head was preventing her actions. Alice felt something warm and sticky run down her neck.

The Knave leaned in and now only two inches separated their lips. He tried to capture her lips with his, but she turned her head and closed her eyes because of the sharp pain in her head. Alice prepared to the worst, but then…

"**Stayne!**"

The Knave drew back slightly and listened.

"Stayne!" The voice was now closer.

Then he suddenly released the girl and returned to the door of the cell. Without support, Alice fell on the floor and lost her consciousness.

"Stayne? What takes you so long?" The Red Queen asked, entering the dungeon and approaching her Knave.

"Your Majesty, the girl hasn't woken up yet," he said, bowing.

Iracebeth glanced at the girl lying in the corner of the cell.

"She must wake up soon. We don't have much time, do we, Stayne?

"Yes, my Queen."

"We'll check on her later. My sister probably knows about her loss. But now we must wait anyway. Let's go, Ilosovic"

The Knave glanced at Alice and frowned. Then he turned around and followed the Queen back to the castle.

* * *

"Unbelievable!"

"What we to do now?"

"How's this happened?"

"I will save her!"

"No how, I will save her!"

Mirana, Tarrant, Andrew and Uilleam just stared at the crowd, not even bothering to answer the questions or settle dispute. They were just waiting for them to calm down. The news had spread very quickly in the castle. So, the whole inhabitants of Marmoreal had known everything by noon. They'd panicked. No one had assumed that the Red Queen had learned about Alice. But they hadn't even thought that she would kidnap her. Why would she need the Alice, Champion of Underland?

"Quiet!" Mirana said urgently, being tired of all this fuss.

Instantly, everyone closed their mouths and turned to the Queen.

"We must not panic," she went on, "yes, my sister kidnapped our Champion. Yes, the Jabberwocky, indeed, is alive and serves the Red Queen. She has more power now. And we remember how we used to live when she was wearing the crown of Underland. _But _the crown is still mine. And it won't be hers until our Champions fight against each other till death. We wanted to catch Iracebeth it surprise, but it seems like we must change our strategy. First, we were in right to fix the day of the battle. But now it's their right. The battle will _finally_ define the Queen. Forever. What we don't know is why the Red Queen kidnapped the Alice. I suppose she has plans on her."

The Hatter stepped forward then. "Ah think th' Bluddy Begh Hid is'nae goin' teh hurt Alice before th' battle. Even she is'nae capable of disrespectin' th' Magic of Underland. Perhaps, she wants teh win fairly, but nae wi'hout some cheatin'. Th' Magic of Underland will punish 'er, if she hurts our Champion physically. But if Alice allows 'er teh do harm teh 'er, 'twill nae work either. Mayhap, that's 'er plan – teh convince Alice teh allow teh harm 'er."

Everyone pondered it.

"He's got a point."

All stared at Andrew. They knew that Tarrant and the Uplander were in tense relationship and never agreed with each other.

"But hasn't she left any letter or message?" Andrew continued, "She might want something from us. We certainly shouldn't attack first, or else she might hurt Alice, if not physically, then mentally."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But we haven't received anything from the Red Queen!" Dodo exclaimed.

At that moment someone knocked on the window. Though the sound was strange, as if someone was knocking with his beak. Mirana walked to the window and opened it carefully. When she did this, a crow instantly flew into the room.

"A letter to the White Queen of Marmoreal," he said, "from the former Red Queen of Crims." And he passed the white scroll to Mirana.

The Queen unrolled the scroll and read the contents to herself. Then she sighed and passed the letter to Nivens to let him read it aloud. Then she sat on her throne and rubbed her temples.

Nivens cleared his throat and began reading.

_**Dear Mirana,**_

_**I know, that you are confused by the return of my Jabberwocky. And I think you were shocked to learn that it has kidnapped your Champion. But don't worry. I promise that neither me, nor Stayne will hurt the Alice till the Iugoral Day, which is tomorrow. I fix this day as the day when our Champions fight again. As you know, the Queen will be the one, who's Champion kills another. But now it will be the last battle. The Queen will rule forever, without any encounters. I know it's hard to believe me. But you have no choice. **_

_**P.S. If you accept, bring the Vorpal Sword tomorrow. Your Champion will need it. Don't bother to bring armor. We can give it to the girl.**_

_**Waiting for your reply,**_

_**Iracebeth.**_

Nobody said a word. Tarrant's eyes were red as blood. He tried hard to keep his sanity and not to fall in Madness.

The crow cleared his throat. "What is your answer, Majesty?"

Mirana sighed and looked at the Hatter and Andrew. They nodded their heads.

"We accept," she told the crow.

The bird bowed then and flew out the window.

"Tarrant, go, tell the soldiers that the fight is tomorrow. They must be ready." The Queen ordered.

Hatter bowed and left the room.

"Everyone else, who wants to go with us tomorrow, go and prepare too."

The crowd moved to the door and everyone went to their rooms.

The Queen, however, stopped Andrew. "Andrew."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"You don't have to go to the battlefield. You're an Uplander and our politics is unfamiliar to you."

"No, Your Majesty. I have to save Alice."

Mirana noticed sadness in his eyes. "What's troubling you, Andrew?"

"Nothing, Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Mirana in private," she smiled.

"Your…er… Mirana, nothing is troubling me."

But the Queen was hard to trick.

"It's Alice, isn't it?"

Andrew said nothing.

"I see," Mirana went on, "You should talk to her. And give her Time to think. You need Time, as well."

"I love her."

"But still you two have to talk."

"Yes, Mirana, thank you."

"Everything is going to be alright, you'll see," she caressed his cheek, "but you should know that if you really love her, you will have to let her be."

* * *

The Hatter was standing in the middle of his room and thoroughly examining his broadsword. It's been three long years since he last defended Underland, the Queen and Alice. Now it was time to take the sword again.

Someone knocked on the door. Tarrant turned around to see who it was. The door cracked open and he saw… Andrew on the threshold. The hazel eyes immediately met the red ones. They were silent for several moments, but then Andrew took a step forward.

"Hightopp, I know, you hate me with all your heart, and believe me, I feel the same way about you. But now we're… kinda in one boat. Don't you think that we should set a temporary alliance? For the sake of Alice."

Tarrant didn't respond, waiting for continuation.

"Listen, Hatter. We both are fighting for the heart of the girl. But now we should cooperate. We must save her. Otherwise, we will have nothing to fight for."

Tarrant's eyes softened and became orange, instead of blood-red. He nodded and took a step forward as well. "Ye'r right. More good will come of this, if we cooperate." He stretched out his hand to the Uplander.

Andrew grinned and shook his hand. "But remember, Hightopp, only until her salvation. Then she will have to choose."

"I agree."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Review.**


	9. Chapter 9: The deal

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Alice Kingsleigh/Tarrant Hightopp**

**Summary: One year has passed since Alice's return home. Somehow she's lost all her memories about Underland. And now her life is going to take a new turn. But a certain accident ruins all her plans and changes her life completely. Will she recall all her adventures in Wonderland? And how is she going to cope with a new challenge waiting for her?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland. If I did, the Hatter would have kissed Alice on the balcony. **

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and added my story to favorites! I really appreciate it. So, without further ado here is the ninth chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The deal.**

Alice woke up with throbbing pain in her head. She reached up with her hand to the back of the head and felt dry blood there. The touch was unpleasant and the girl hissed from the pain.

"Finally, you're awake."

Alice out the bars and spotted the Red Queen sitting near her cell.

"Don't worry. We have little time and I need you safe and sound. So I won't hurt you."

Alice felt something wrong. The ex-Queen was too friendly to her. "What do you want from me?"

The Queen stood up and moved closer to the bars. "I want to make a deal with you, Alice. And we both will benefit from this deal. Although it requires a price. But I believe this price is like present to you. You will like it."

At that moment a card-soldier approached the Queen and whispered something to her. She nodded and turned to Alice once again. "You can think now whether you accept it or not. But I warn you, if you reject, many people will die, including some of your friends." And she left the dungeon with the card-soldier.

The girl sat on the ground and embraced her knees. She pondered on the offer for some moments until…

"Alice?" someone whispered from the darkness.

Alice jerked up. "Yes?"

"Is tha' really ye?" the other voice asked.

"Yes, it's me," she rejoiced, "Mally, Thackery? How are you? How did you end up here?"

"We were on our way to the castle when these rebels caught us," Mally sighed. "We couldn't resist long, so they brought us here."

"Were you hurt?" Alice asked.

"Well, not that bad. Our injuries have almost healed. They stopped torturing us when they'd learnt that it's naught for usal."

"It's my fault," Alice hung her head in defeat.

"Nae, Alice. She wanted teh ken w'ere was th' Oraculum," Thackery exclaimed, "Stone!"

"Yes. The thing's gone somewhere. Nobody knows where it is." Mally said.

"It hasn't gone." They heard the third voice said.

Trio looked up and saw a blue butterfly sitting on the frame of the window.

"Absolem?" Alice was shocked.

"Who else, stupid girl? Back to the topic: you can't possibly think that the Oraculum has disappeared, do you?"

"They say…"

"Rumors are not facts, stupid girl. They can say that you're not a Champion. But it doesn't mean that you are not."

Trio pondered over it for several moments. And Absolem went on, "the Oraculum is in safe place, and believe me, I follow its instructions. If I do something – then I do it because that is required by the scroll. That's why I brought your fiancé here."

"So that was you?"

"Precisely. The Oraculum had required that. And that's why I'm here now. The scroll wants me to tell you two hints what to do next."

Alice looked at him curiously. And the butterfly went on. "The first hint: the pack of wolves follows the leader, who won. And the second one is an advice: watch the symbols. Good luck, the Alice." He took off and disappeared from the sight.

"What does it mean?" Alice asked pensively.

"I have no idea," the dormouse responded, "but whatever it is, you should find out what does it mean. Absolem never gives anything just for fun. It makes sense… somehow."

Suddenly they heard footsteps and in several moments Alice found herself staring at the Red Queen once again. But now she wasn't alone, for Stayne came as well.

"What is your answer, Um?" the Queen asked.

"I have no idea, what the deal is about," Alice frowned.

"Indeed. How could I not tell you what's the bargain about? But this is too important thing to discuss it in the dungeon, don't you think?"

Stayne moved closer to the cell and unlocked the door. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of there. The Queen looked over her and headed for the exit. Stayne punched Alice slightly to follow the Queen. She obeyed.

They found themselves in a corridor, which was quite in a bad state. The walls were ruining, the paintings on them were colorless and the ceiling had many holes. '_Only three years have passed since I left Wonderland. But the castle is falling into pieces!' _Alice thought while passing through the corridor. Then she recalled the area. _'I've been here before! There is the throne room right behind that door!' _On the one hand, Alice was happy that she recalled something else. On the other hand, she didn't like the idea to go there at all.

They stopped in front of the guards and they stepped away, so that the Queen was able to come in. They entered the room and Alice looked around. The same picture: everything was falling into pieces, although not that much as in the corridor.

The Queen turned to Alice. "The deal will be just between me, you and Stayne. Nobody else must know about it."

"Maybe you would like to share it with me?" Alice asked annoyingly.

The Queen smirked. "As you wish. The main idea of the bargain is the Jabberwocky winning over you. Then I will be legally wearing the crown of Underland."

Alice crossed her arms on the chest. "And why would I accept it?"

"I knew you would ask. Because, if you don't, then the fight will be not only between you and the Jabberwocky, but between the Underlandians of the White court and my resistance. Imagine, how many of them will die or suffer from terrible wounds."

"They will suffer more if you rule the kingdom again!"

"I doubt that. You see, when I was in Outlands I reconsidered many things. And Stayne noticed that. He returned to me and truly fell in love with me. I'm sure of it, because he proved it many times." She beamed at the Knave and he answered her with the smile as well. "But back to business. I ask you to make a losing move, so that we could fake your death. No, the Jabberwocky won't kill you. So I will be able to wear the crown again. Don't worry, after all comes to an end, we will move you to Upland. There you will be able to live happily ever after with your betrothed, (_'How'd she know about him?'_ _Alice asked herself), _never bothering if your friends are alright. No, I promise, they won't suffer. I will even give them a potion that will make them forget you, so that they wouldn't miss you. But I expect you to be honest with us. I cannot risk. I will give you the venom of the Jabberwock, which will kill you if you slay the creature. So you won't be able to slay it tomorrow at the battle. Don't worry; the venom won't hurt you when you're back in Upland. You will forget this world and this world will forget you as well. And everyone will be happy. What do you think?"

"How can I trust you that you'll not make my friends suffer?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"I knew you would ask. I will make a vow that will be printed on my arm with the symbol. I won't be able to break it, otherwise I will die," the Queen smirked, "So, do you accept?"

Alice was silent for some moments. She just didn't know what to do. _'What am I to do? She's probably not lying, otherwise she wouldn't tell me about the vow. All she wants is to win without risk. Perhaps, she's really changed? What if I accept? Then I will never see the Hatter again. I will be with Andrew for the rest of my life. I don't know how I will cope with it. But, stop, I will not remember anything, won't I? And she will give them the potion. So he won't remember me too. It will be OK…' _A lone tear made its way down her cheek. _'I just don't want him to be hurt tomorrow.'_

"I… I accept," Alice whispered and lowered her gaze. "Please, just don't hurt the Hatter and let me escape along with Andrew."

Iracebeth was pleased. She smirked, "You've mad a good choice, Alice. And don't worry about your fiancé," she turned to Stayne and reached out her hand, "Give me the scepter," she demanded.

Stayne gave her one and Alice took a look at it. The scepter was covered with rubies all along and had a golden crown on its end. The Red Queen took the scepter and took off the crown from the end, revealing a sharp thorn there. She rolled up the sleeve on the left hand and pressed the tip to her skin. "I swear that when I become the Queen of Underland again, the kingdom will prosper. And no one will endure torture and executions." She began to slice her skin in a shape of a symbol. "No one will be beheaded on my wish. The life in Underland will be much better for everyone."

Alice stared at the symbol anxiously. Then she looked at the Queen. Iracebeth returned her gaze, and Alice shuddered.

"And now your turn, Um. Jabberwocky!"

Somewhere near they heard a roar and at the next moment the wall fell into pieces and the monster flew into the room. The Queen laughed evilly.

"You know what to do," she told the creature.

The Jabberwocky blinked, nodded and turned his gaze on Alice. The girl was really scared. She began to step backwards, farther from the dragon. But the Jabberwocky quickly cut the distance between them, lowered its head and dug its teeth into her right arm, injecting the venom inside her body. Alice screamed from the sharp pain, spreading over her body, and tried to tear her arm out of its fangs. But all for naught. There was a lot of blood on the floor now and Alice began to feel light-headed. She realized that she was about to pass out, for her eyesight was blurring and she felt very exhausted. The girl stopped resisting. The last thing she heard was someone's evil laughter. But it was becoming quieter with every second. And the darkness engulfed her.

* * *

Tarrant was standing on the balcony with different thoughts going through his mind. Suddenly a thunder made him jerk up and look up in the sky. The thunder was really close; no wonder that it startled him. Then the rain began. And it was an intense one. Hatter sighed and decided not to pay attention to the weather. He didn't care if he would be soaked completely. He was too sad. _'Where are you, Alice? How are you feeling? What are they doing to you? Do you need me now?' _He sadly shook his head. _'Of course you do.'_

"Tarrant?" someone called behind him.

He didn't respond. He just continued standing under the rain and watching the view below the balcony.

"Tarrant, come here please, you're going to catch a cold."

"I don't care," he murmured.

But the Queen wasn't going to leave him there.

"Tarrant, who will protect Alice if you're ill?"

It worked. The Hatter mumbled something and made his way into the room. Mirana headed for his closet and took out a towel. Then she went up to him and dried his face. She carefully took off his hat and dried it as well. Then she replaced it on his head again.

"You are lucky to have this hat, Hatta. It always protects you. Even from rain."

He watched her sadly.

"'Tis true. But Ah can protect no one. Ah even could'nae save Alice," he lowered his gaze.

"No, Tarrant. It's not true. You did save her. You brought her here. And what happened three years ago? You saved her many times from my sister and then on the battlefield from the Jabberwocky, do you remember it?"

Tarrant did. But it didn't make him feel any less sad.

"I'm just afraid. Bloody Red Queen kidnapped her for a purpose. I'm afraid, she made her suffer or… work on her. I don't want the lass to be hurt. I… love her."

The White Queen caressed his cheek comfortingly. "I don't know what she wants, Tarrant." She looked in his blue from sadness eyes, "But Alice is strong. She will be alright. I'm sure of it."

* * *

**A/N: Well, we're nearing the battle, by fellow readers. I hope you like it. Review:) **


	10. Chapter 10: The battlefield

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Alice Kingsleigh/Tarrant Hightopp**

**Summary: One year has passed since Alice's return home. Somehow she's lost all her memories about Underland. And now her life is going to take a new turn. But a certain accident ruins all her plans and changes her life completely. Will she recall all her adventures in Wonderland? And how is she going to cope with a new challenge waiting for her?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland. If I did, the Hatter would have kissed Alice on the balcony. **

* * *

**A/N: 1) About my story "As sober as the Cheshire Cat". I've received some reviews in which you asked me to write about Tarrant's reaction in the morning. You know, I'd thought the story was finished. But today I finally reread it. And guess what? I realized there is something more to write. So cheers! I think I will prolong it for you. Just give me Time, mkay?**

**2) Back to the "Magic". We are almost at the end. This chapter had to be the last and after her would have come the epilogue. But it appeared to be very long, so I split it into two parts. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The battlefield.**

The rain continued all night, and it stopped in the morning. Although the sky was still covered with thick layer of clouds. Tarrant couldn't sleep whole night. He had been looking out the window and thinking of Alice and the Iugoral day. But surprisingly he hadn't been tired.

As soon as the sun rose he jumped out of the bed and headed for the door. But then he abruptly stopped and looked down at himself. He was in pyjamas. He didn't even smirk in amusement, but just went to the closet to change. After he did, he started to the door, but something caught his eye again.

On the table near a certain hat stood a vase. In that vase was the tulip that he had taken two days ago.

Tarrant slowly approached the table, raised his hand and carefully caressed the petals. The moment he touched the flower he felt a rush of warmth inside of him. And then he felt it. The soul of the tulip. The flower tried to tell him something. But it couldn't talk, so it tried to do this through the feelings.

'_Tulips have a very good memory. And they have an ability to see the future. Perhaps, it tries to tell me to take it to the battlefield. No, I'm sure. It _demands._' _He shrugged and took the flower in his hands. Immediately, the warm waves disappeared. _' It seems like I understood it correctly.' _He carefully tucked the flower under his waistcoat and finally left the room.

He paced down the corridor and then saw a familiar figure. He approached the man and stopped behind him. "Here we go, the Iugoral day." He said startling Andrew.

The Uplander turned around. "Yes, indeed." He looked in Tarrant's blue eyes. "You're a good fellow, Hightopp. It's a pity though that I will never forgive you for tempting my fiancé," he smirked, "perhaps, we would have been good friends if you haven't done it."

Tarrant's eyes became green for several moments and he faintly smiled in amusement. "Sorry, Highmore, but I cannot just let her go with you."

Andrew nodded. "I know." Then he stretched out his hand.

"Fight for Alice then?"

Tarrant accepted his hand and shook it one time.

"Yes, for Alice."

* * *

The way to the battlefield was even tenser than it had been last time. _'Perhaps, that's because the last time I had Alice beside me. Or we're moving slower. Or the clouds are darker. Or…' _TheHatter mentally slapped himself. _'Collect your thoughts, Hatter! Alice needs you. It's a wrong time to fall into madness.'_

Finally two armies met on the field again. Just like last time, they were standing in front of each other. But now there was not Alice beside the Hatter but Andrew, who was staring at the warriors with curiosity. Well, perhaps, he was looking for Alice. _'Alice!' _And Tarrant looked over the army. _'Where is she?' _To the right though he saw a cage with Mally and Thackery and felt madness taking control over him.

"Why have you brought the flower with you?" Andrew asked, interrupting him from his thoughts.

The Hatter just stared at the Uplander without a clue what he was talking about. Andrew then nodded his head to his waistcoat and Tarrant looked down to see that the flower was slightly coming out from under it. He hurriedly tucked it back.

"I have no idea," he responded honestly.

Andrew shrugged and the two of them continued watching what was going on on the field. They saw the Red Queen move towards the center of the field. Mirana did as well, and the two sisters met face to face again.

"Are you ready to lose the crown again, sister?" The Red Queen sneered.

"That would be no earlier than you return me my Champion," Mirana frowned.

"Indeed. How are you going to fight without your Champion? No how, I suppose. Well then. Alice!"

Tarrant and Andrew flinched and looked over the army again. The soldiers moved apart, clearing the way to the center. And then they saw her. Alice was standing among them with her head downcast.

'_What have they done to her?'_ the Hatter asked himself silently.

But then she suddenly raised her head and moved to the center.

"Hatter?" someone called behind him.

He reluctantly tore his gaze from Alice to look at Chessur, who was handing him the Vorpal Sword.

Tarrant nodded, took the Sword and headed for the center of the field to Alice. Every step was hard to make. It took all his strength not to rush to her, hug her and lead her away from there. No. He had to walk towards her calmly to pass the Blade to the girl, for it was the only thing that could kill the Jabberwocky.

They met at the center of the field. Their eyes met and the Hatter realized how he wanted to be there alone with her. Just them and no one else. Oh, the Hatter would give anything to kiss her right there and then kill the dragon himself. But he knew he couldn't do anything. The rules wouldn't allow him to. Otherwise the Red Queen will have her right to have the crown of Underland. _'Please, Fate, don't let her be hurt. I will do anything, just don't let her be hurt.' _

Never leaving the purple gaze from her, he handed her the Vorpal Sword. She accepted it and noted the colour of his eyes. Now she completely understood what that meant. She took the handle of the blade, touching his wrist at the moment. He winced at the contact. Then she whispered something. He couldn't hear her, but was able to make it out from her lips. She said **"Forgive me."**

He widened his eyes, trying to figure out what she had just meant, but she lowered her gaze, turned around and faced the Red army, waiting for the opponent.

Andrew watched their meeting with frown. But then he saw Hatter turn around as well and walk to join the White army. The Uplander glared at him and then continued watching what was happening on the field.

Mirana nodded her head to Iracebeth and stepped back. The other Queen did as well and shouted "Jabberwocky!"

Tarrant winced at the sight of the enormous creature, which had already tried to kill his Alice three years ago. _'Yes, she is __**my **__Alice!' _Then he mentally spoke to her, _'Please, Alice, come back to me. Just come back to me! I won't be able to live if you die.'_

The Jabberwocky flew to the center and landed facing the White army.

Alice clearly knew what she had to do. But how painful it was to stand in front of Tarrant and take the Sword from him not being able to hug him for the last time. Yes, she knew that she saw him for the last time in her life. And it was breaking her heart. In her life she was with him in that romantic way just once. And even that moment was interrupted. Forever. And now she so badly wanted to repeal the deal, forget about Andrew and the Jabberwocky and run away with Tarrant. Somewhere far, where no one could find them. But she couldn't. She had to fight the Jabberwocky. And she will to just that.

She held the Sword tightly and moved forward. The Jabberwocky took a step forward as well and growled threateningly. The Blade was very hard to carry. Not because it was heavy. No, it was quite light for the sword. But because her right arm was burning from pain. The wound had been taken care of though when she'd been unconscious. But it didn't help. Then she'd awoken at night from this terrible pain to find herself in her cell once again. Mally and Thackery had been asleep, which was good. They couldn't have seen her suffering from pain. Though the pain in her heart had been much stronger.

She raised her Sword with slightly shaking arm and sticked the tip into the monster's neck. The Jabberwocky growled, but didn't hit her. It remembered the order of the Red Queen not to kill the girl. But it so wanted to! This girl had cut its head once! Along with its tongue, which the Red Queen hadn't returned to it. Fury overtook the beast and it rushed forward trying to catch her with its teeth.

But Alice ducked. She jumped to the side and stabbed its wing with all her force. The dragon hissed, then raised its tail and hit her hard in the stomach.

Tarrant took step forward, wanting to rush there and protect Alice. But Andrew stopped him.

"No, Hightopp! We must not interfere!"

"Jus' tha' very thing saved 'er life three years ago!" He said heatedly and once again began heading for the centre of the battlefield. But suddenly the Queen stopped him as well.

"Tarrant, give her a chance. We can't risk our people's lives.

He wanted to cry from desperation. He slowly turned his head to look at Alice.

Alice rose up. Her head was hit hard and the wound there was bleeding profusely. Trying to ignore the pain in her head and arm, she ran to the creature and with new strength began to strike it with the Vorpal Sword. She was swinging the blade to the left and right, making the Jabberwocky step back.

The Jabberwock was getting annoyed. But it still had to wait for the signal from the Red Queen. The signal which would tell it when it must "kill" this girl. There was no signal yet, and the girl seemingly wanted to provoke it into doing it now. Well, she could have it.

Avoiding the dangerous Blade, it furiously attacked, catching her by the waist with its fangs. If she wasn't in her armor, its sharp teeth would have pierced through her body.

To tell the truth it didn't understand why the Queen had invented that silly plan including its venom and fake death. Why, he would have killed her without it all for sure. It knew now all her soft spots. It wouldn't be so difficult.

The Jabberwocky tossed her away to the left. It didn't notice that while they were fighting, they came up closer to the White army. So Alice fell on the ground not far from Tarrant and Andrew. They couldn't take it much more. Both of them rushed forward to her. But the Jabberwocky roared fiercely, took off and immediately landed right in front of two men, blocking them from the girl. They stopped. The dragon glowered at them with its red eyes, ordering them to move back.

Mirana quickly made way to them. "The fight is not over. She's alive."

The red eyes of the Hatter were still on the monster, but he reluctantly took step back. Andrew did as well.

The Jabberwocky snorted and turned back to Alice. To its surprise she was on her feet again. Not without difficulty though.

Her arm burned, the head was throbbing with pain and now she barely stood, for she seemed has sprained her ankle. But Alice knew she had to fight till the end, no matter what.

The Red Queen was closely watching the scene. Finally, she decided it was time. She turned around to some of her guards and nodded her head. They nodded as well and turned to open the cage with the Jub-Jub bird inside. The bird cried in high voice and took off in the air. The Jabberwocky looked up and saw it flying across the field. Alice didn't do the same. She knew what it meant. It was the signal.

The Jub-Jub bird flew around the field, then returned and landed beside Iracebeth. The Red Queen grinned and patted its head. "It's time, don't you think, Jub-Jub?"

The bird nodded its head and squeaked.

The Jabberwocky approached Alice. The girl sighed trying to calm down and prepare for an attack. She took one step back, but the creature couldn't wait any longer. It quickly closed distance between them, raised its wing and hit her on the head, knocking her down. The girl came off her place and landed further from the beast. She wasn't moving.

* * *

**A/N: A little cliff-hanger here, lol. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Sacriforia

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Alice Kingsleigh/Tarrant Hightopp**

**Summary: One year has passed since Alice's return home. Somehow she's lost all her memories about Underland. And now her life is going to take a new turn. But a certain accident ruins all her plans and changes her life completely. Will she recall all her adventures in Wonderland? And how is she going to cope with a new challenge waiting for her?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland. If I did, the Hatter would have kissed Alice on the balcony. **

* * *

**A/N: This is the last chapter, aye:) There is just an epilogue left. I hope you will like it!**

**P.S. You know, I've described the Jabberwocky as a dragon with thorns along its spine. This is my mistake; in the film it has no thorns there. But I hope that you wouldn't mind, if the beast will have them in my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Sacriforia.**

'_She is'nae movin'!' _The Hatter held his breath, fearing the worst.

The Jabberwocky approached its rival and turned the girl on her back. Now there was a deep gash in her temple and it was bleeding profusely. The dragon hit her too hard and she lost consciousness. Though it was even better. The monster looked to the Queen, nodded its head and roared triumphantly.

That was it. The Hatter felt his knees weaken. He couldn't, no, he didn't _want _to believe this was true. It was just impossible! _'She's dead.' _He was so in shock that he never noticedthe Red Army shouting in triumph. He didn't notice the clouds that were gathering above the field. He didn't even notice Mirana hesitantly stepping forward to give the crown to her sister.

Andrew felt the same. He was standing at Tarrant's side and staring at the body of his beloved. He felt neither anger, nor hatred. Only emptiness was in his heart now. The emptiness that would never be filled again. Unless…

His eye caught a movement. And the moment later he couldn't believe his eyes. _'How?'_

* * *

The Jabberwocky turned its back to Alice and took a step to the Red Queen. But suddenly something heavy landed on its back. Startled, it began wriggling, trying to push Alice off. Why, of course he knew she was actually alive. But she shouldn't have attacked him. She had to lie pretending she's dead. It wasn't in plan what the girl was doing right now.

Both armies stood gaping at the scene. But the Red Queen was shocked even more.

Tarrant and Andrew sighed in relieve. And for the first time in two days Tarrant's eyes became green. _'She's regained her muchness.' _And he beamed at her proudly.

Alice tried hard to stay on the creature's back. The Jabberwocky was wriggling desperately. She clung to the thorn on its spine with her left hand and with her right hand she lifted the Sword and swung it down, so it cut off the monster's right wing and the front paw. The Blade seemed to want it to happen, for it went through the flesh without difficulty.

The Jabberwock roared from the pain and began to lose its balance. Alice took the opportunity and climbed higher. Now she was just at the base of the creature's neck. Although the monster didn't seem to give up. It knew what the girl was up to and wasn't going to give up. The girl was heading for its head to cut it off and the dragon wasn't going to let this happen, because if it falls dead now, it would _never _return.

Alice knew the creature wouldn't give up easily. So she grabbed another thorn on its neck and stood up on her feet. The Jabberwocky was still wriggling and shook its head in fear and madness. But the loss of its right wing and paw has done its work – the monster was swaying dangerously. Alice squeezed the thorn tighter and slightly inclined to the right, trying to make the dragon lose its balance. But it still was standing on the feet. Then she jumped off its back to the right, still grasping the thorn, and hung at the side of its neck. The Jabberwocky wasn't able to stand this jerk and because it hasn't any support at this side began to fell down. Alice realized what was going to happen – the creature would just press her down with its weight. Authomaticaly she reached to its head raised her Sword and cut off the head.

Sharp pain shot through her right arm as soon as the head was chopped off and Alice screamed. However her cries were silenced as the great body of the creature fell down on her. She couldn't cry, for she felt her ribs broke and the lungs left without oxygen. Her arm was now in unbearable pain. She felt the venom of the Jabberwocky destroying her blood cells, causing great pain.

Iracebeth and Stayne were at the loss of words. They just gaped at the scene. They would never rule the kingdom, for the Great Magic of Underland wouldn't allow them to. And once again all of their army dropped the swords and shields and came to the side of the White Queen.

The Hatter and Andrew ran to the center of the field to take the Champion from under the monster.

"At the count of three, one-two-three!" Andrew counted and together they rolled over the body of the Jabberwocky.

Alice lay still with her eyes closed. Tarrant and Andrew kneeled on her side and the Hatter touched her arm. Suddenly she opened her eyes and grabbed his hand.

And they both saw horror in her eyes. Firstly, she looked at Andrew and then her gaze met Tarrant's eyes. He gasped as she whispered, "I had to do this."

The Hatter and Andrew looked at each other.

"The pack of wolves follows the leader, who won, doesn't it? Mirana is the winner. From now on nothing will disturb you anymore," she said weakly.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" Tarrant asked caressing her cheek.

She sighed with difficulty.

"We should remove the armor!" Andrew said.

Tarrant nodded and together they began to pull her out of the steel. At that moment the others approached them: Mirana, McTwisp, Tweedles, Chessur, Uilleam, and even Mally and Thackery, who were released from the cage.

Now Alice was in tunic and trousers only. In things, which usually are worn under the armor. There were no bad injures on her body, they could say it, for no blood were on her garments. But Tarrant noticed that the girl was clutching her right arm. He gently took her arm and rolled the sleeve up. Everyone, who was standing there gasped. All her arm was bleeding heavily, but not the blood frightened them so much. Besides blood there was a strange black liquid, soaking through the gash. _'What's that?' _

"She will die!" they all heard Iracebeth's voice from the other side of the field. She and Stayne were atop the horse, preparing to leave. "You may have won. But the price for this is the death of your Champion! You are stupid girl, Alice! You could live; nevertheless you've chosen one of the worst deaths on earth!" With that Stayne turned his horse and they headed for the Outlands, away from the kingdom.

"What is she talking about?" Tarrant asked aloud.

"Venom of the Jabberwocky," the White Queen gasped. "Alice, why would you do that?"

"We had a deal," the girl whispered weakly. "I had to fake death, so that the Red Queen would be able to rule Underland again without difficulty, because you, Your Majesty, would give the crown to her willingly. She wanted an easy victory. Then she would send me back to Upland and give you all and me the potion which would make us forget each other. But I had to allow the Jabberwock to bite be, so I couldn't kill it here. She too made a vow not to harm any living creature here. She even made a strange symbol on her hand." She looked at Tarrant, "But when I saw this symbol, I realized I'd seen it somewhere. And then I remembered the book that Andrew gave me in the library. This symbol was a fake. At that moment I realized that the Red Queen was making a fool of me and she was going to rule the kingdom as before. But it was too late. The Jabberwocky bit me. I had no choice."

"The venom? What that thing is going to do to her?" Andrew asked worriedly.

Mirana sadly looked at Alice, than at Andrew. "It connects two living things. If one dies, the other will die as well."

Tarrant and Andrew looked at each other with horror and then looked back at Alice, who began to cough with blood and the black venom.

Tarrant felt tears prickle his eyes. He took her hands and kissed her knuckles lovingly.

Andrew watched this with sadness. He saw how she looked at the Hatter, how a lone tear ran down her cheek and how her breath was becoming heavier.

Suddenly he reached inside Tarrant's waistcoat and pulled out the yellow tulip. He stood up and walked to Tarrant's sword, which was lying on the ground. He took it and cut across his hand. Then he bent the hand above the flower and the blood dripped into its center. Mirana noticed what he was up to and walked to him.

"Andrew…"

"I know what I'm doing," he said determinately.

He stood up and walked back to the crowd. Again he kneeled beside Alice and carefully brought the blood in the flower to her face.

"Alice, drink."

Everyone looked at him with horror.

"Andrew," Tarrant began, but the Uplander cut him off.

"No, Hightopp. I'm the loser. You've won her heart." He looked at Alice again, "drink!"

She looked at them, but didn't take a sip. Andrew rolled his eyes, then abruptly took her head and forcefully poured the blood down her throat. Startled, she nearly coughed, but still gulped it down. Andrew smiled, then bent down and kissed her on the lips. Then he moved away and whispered quietly, "Sacriforia."

The pain left her body instantly and she abruptly sat up. Tarrant couldn't believe his eyes. He pulled her to him and kissed her softly. She responded to him and wrapped her arms about his neck. They broke up after several moments and looked at Andrew.

"Now, Alice," he said weakly, "I have little time left." The pain began to spread throughout his body. "You have to know this before I…" he pulled a paper from inside his waistcoat and gave it to her.

She took it and looked through its contents. "Is it…?" she covered her mouth.

"A bill of debt," Andrew finished for her. "It's me, who your family had to pay a dept to. It was the only way to convince you to marry me. And I paid for this," he sighed. "I've signed the paper. You don't owe me anything anymore. Well, you never did actually. I hope you'll forgive me someday. I love you and Sacriforia knows it. It will give you my life. Farewell, Alice." He whispered.

"No, Andrew!" She cried.

But he couldn't sit anymore. His strength was failing him and he felt death coming up to him. He closed his eyes, fell down and the darkness engulfed him.

* * *

**A/N: Yes. Andrew died in Underland :) Deal with it, lol :) Anyway, there will be an epilogue, which I'll post a little bit later. Review:)**


	12. Epilogue

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Alice Kingsleigh/Tarrant Hightopp**

**Summary: One year has passed since Alice's return home. Somehow she's lost all her memories about Underland. And now her life is going to take a new turn. But a certain accident ruins all her plans and changes her life completely. Will she recall all her adventures in Wonderland? And how is she going to cope with a new challenge waiting for her?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland. If I did, the Hatter would have kissed Alice on the balcony. **

* * *

**A/N: That's it. The end. I hope you all enjoyed my little story:) **

* * *

**Epilogue.**

Helen Kingsleigh was tired. She's lost both her husband and young daughter within five years. It's been two days since that awful ceremony. And still no one has found Alice's remains. On the one hand it was troubling her, but on the other hand it was giving her hope that Alice was able to escape. But where was she then? The hope was so little, but she still hoped that her daughter would come back.

The previous day Andrew had disappeared as well. And no one could find him too. But it wasn't troubling her so much. She even wasn't thinking about the dept. Every single thought was about Alice.

Helen was spending all her leisure time in Alice's room. She examined every drawer and every corner. But there were a few things, for Alice was going to live with Andrew.

Helen sighed and walked to the window. It was a sunny weather; trees were swinging back and forth under the warm wind and there were no clouds in the sky. It seemed like the weather was happy for some reason.

Someone knocked on the door and a servant peered into the room, "Mrs. Kingsleigh, you have a guest, he's waiting in the living-room."

"Tell him, I have bad mood and not receiving any visitors."

"But he said it's important. It's something about Miss Kingsleigh."

As soon as she heard this, Helen stood up and ran down to the living room. When she was in, she saw a man, standing with his back to her. She slowly approached him.

"Mister…"

The man turned around abruptly and the woman gasped in shock.

"Andrew?"

Andrew smiled. "Mrs. Kingsleigh," he took her hand and kissed it. "I have news for you."

"Maybe we should sit down?" Helen suggested.

"No, thank you, it won't take long." He pulled a paper from inside his waistcoat and gave it to her.

She took it and looked through the contents. "It is a bill of debt, isn't it?"

"Yes. It is signed. You don't owe anything anymore. There was a... mistake." He smiled.

She nodded. "I was told that you know something about Alice."

"Yes, I do," and his hazel eyes sparked at the thought of her. "Alice is safe and sound. She is alive. She has eloped and is truly sorry. But she won't come back, Mrs. Kingsleigh. She has found her happiness."

Helen sighed with relieve, "Thank, God."

"And one more thing. She asked me to give it to you," and he handed her a letter.

She took it and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I won't bother you again, Mrs. Kingsleigh. I wish we could be a family, but perhaps everything is for better. Alice is happy, believe me," he smiled sadly. "Farewell, Mrs. Kingsleigh," he bowed his head and left the house.

When he was out, he inhaled the sweet scent of the spring and looked around. He saw the carriage and headed for it. When he was in it he told the driver where to go and relaxed in his seat. Then he pulled another letter out of his pocket. He smiled and read it for the third time.

_**Dear Andrew,**_

_**Sorry I haven't been able to say good-bye to you properly. You must be asking why you found yourself in Upland again. Well, just like me, you're an Uplander and the Magic of Wonderland affects us differently from the Underlanders. In your case we were able to save you by transporting you back to Earth. Unfortunately, we couldn't have saved me, because the venom of the Jabberwock contains the black magic, while the Sacriforia is a pure white one. So Mirana knew what to do. She made you swallow the blood of the Jabberwocky and that's how you appeared in Upland. I'm glad I had enough time to write this letter, when you were still here. I've written another one to my mother. Please, give it to her when you see her. Tell her I am sorry, but I won't come back.**_

_**Unfortunately, you won't be able to come back to Underland. Otherwise the Magic of Underland will kill you. I will miss you and never forget what you've done to me and Tarrant. We will always be grateful to you. I hope you'll forgive me someday. Fairfarren, my friend.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Alice.**_

The carriage was driving up to Andrew's residence. He looked up and saw familiar garden and house. He smiled, "I forgive you, Alice, be happy." And he went out of the carriage to start a new page in his life.

* * *

Helen Kingsleigh again went up to her daughter's room. There she sat on the bed and opened the letter.

_**Dear Mother,**_

_**Forgive me for causing you so much suffering and pain. I shouldn't have left so suddenly on my wedding day. You must be really worrying. I just want to tell you that I'm safe and sound. And I'm loved, Mother. I've found a man, whom I can trust all my life. He understands me like no one else. He is a bit mad, but he's always been my best friend. But some time ago we discovered we've fallen in love and now we are finally together. I hope Andrew will forgive me some day. I won't come back, Mother. My heart belongs to this place where I am now. But I will miss you so much. **_

_**Please, don't tell anybody but Margaret and Mr. Ascot about it. Can you imagine what a mess it would be if everyone learn what I said to you. Andrew knows everything, by the way. **_

_**I love you and Margaret. I hope you two will be alright. Forgive me, if you can. Fairfarren, Mother.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Alice.**_

Helen smiled and wiped a tear, which was rolling down her cheek. She pressed the letter to her chest and whispered, "Fairfarren, Alice." She has never heard this word, but nevertheless understood its meaning. "I love you."

* * *

Alice was standing on the balcony, viewing the amazing sights of Underland. The sun was shining again. And the Magic of Underland was protecting everyone now. The girl closed her eyes in content.

"So you understood my hints back then?" a monotonous voice spoke.

Alice looked down and saw a blue butterfly on the rail. "I did." She responded. "Perhaps a little bit late though."

"Nevertheless, you did."

She sighed. "If I'd understood it earlier, Andrew wouldn't have to sacrifice himself for me."

"It was his destiny. That's why I've brought him here."

"I know it now."

"Yes. And he coped very well."

They stood silently for some moments, but Alice broke the silence.

"When I faked death, I felt so many emotions boiling inside."

Absolem looked up at her.

"My memories have returned to me," she finished.

"It's a good thing," he responded.

Alice smiled. Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrap about her waist and Hatter's head lay on her shoulder.

"What exactly have you remembered?" he whispered in her ear.

Alice grinned. "Lots of things: tea parties, riddles, words that begin with the letter 'M', poems and hats."

She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They moved closer.

"Alice, at last," Absolem said and fluttered away.

Alice looked at Tarrant again.

"You know, Tarrant, I still haven't told you." She smiled.

"What exactly?"

"I love you too."

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" He asked with his green eyes glowing.

"I haven't the slightest idea." She answered and kissed him.

They were standing on the balcony and Time, that naughty fellow for once decided not to punish the Hatter. He slowed down, giving him enough time to be with his beloved. No one could interrupt them. Actually, no one wanted to. Well, except for one. Time knew that there was a sly Cat somewhere. A creature that loved to ruin the most precious moments of life.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: 1) I know, you might be confused why Andrew survived. Well, I tried to explain it in Alice's letter. But in case you didn't understand I can explain it to you once again. Andrew died in Underland (I told you that it previous chapter in my A/N). But he's and Uplander and they could save him by sending him back on Earth very fast. If they didn't hurry, he would be dead in both worlds. However, he is alive Up There and the Magic of Underland can't take his life when he's there. But if he returns to Underland, he will die. And no one would be able to save him. Why did I let him live? I don't know, I like him, he is a nice guy after all:) I just hope you don't hate me for not killing him.**

**2) Will there be a sequel?**

**Actually, I have several ideas. I think there will be two more sequels. I even started writing the third book, for the second one isn't moving in my head right now. But I need some time to rest. I've my exams right now, so there won't be any continuation soon. Sorry. Anyway, thanks for reading and support. You're the best. As a beginner I really appreciate your reviews and feedback. Till next time, dear fellows. Fairfarren, all!**

**P.S. Happy Birthday, Johny Depp! You're the best Hatter in the world! lol:)  
**


End file.
